All I Ask : A Sequel
by jayjayzek
Summary: He left with a promise that their love will stay strong forever and that they will, one day, be reunited as husband and wife. Will he succeed in going against the evil Master So? Will she be able to hold on to their promise? A short sequel to All I Ask.
1. Yi Jeong

**A.N.:** Took me so long to come up with this, though I still have some reservations with the plot in mind. Let's see how it goes. Thanks for your continuous patience and support. Hopefully, this one is up to your expectation. If not, do share your thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** February 14, 2017 (my time)

* * *

That girl was pretty, but his girl was beautiful.

That girl was nice, but his girl was kind.

That girl was polite, but his girl was polite and warm.

Whatever good traits that girl had, his girl was far, far better.

He did not care if people thought that he was biased. He admitted it. He was biased. How could he not when his girl was his girl? His Ga Eul. His Ga Eul was the best girl that ever happened to him. His Ga Eul was his everything.

That girl was Master So's best friend's granddaughter. Master So and his best friend had long made a pact that they would marry off their grandchildren to further strengthen their relationships but most importantly, to make sure that their families' business and wealth would be expanded and secured. "What better way to do it than to make sure that the wealth run only within trusted people?" as Master So told Yi Jeong during one of their numerous heated arguments about the marriage matter. And by trusted people, the elder So meant his best friend. He so believed that his best friend would not backstab him or steal his business and wealth.

Yoong Hae Mi. The girl he had to marry. She was two years younger than him. She graduated from a prestige university overseas. Her degree was Industrial Design. She wanted to be a renowned international designer.

Yi Jeong first met her four days ago. His grandfather set the meeting at one of Seoul's seven-star restaurant. The old man and his best friend were also there. His grandfather threatened to send his men and drag him to the venue if he protested.

The meeting went well, according to his grandfather, though the old man thought that Yi Jeong could have put more effort in getting to know his future bride and contributed more to their conversation. But it was alright, that was only the first meeting. There would be more, said his grandfather. Yi Jeong cursed the old man inwardly. He did not want any more meetings. If ever there was one, it would be for him to tell the girl that he did not want to marry her.

Yoong Hae Mi was also quiet during the meeting. She did give him a few glances but as their eyes met, he could not decrypt what her eyes were saying. How did she feel about this marriage arrangement? Was she happy? Was she mad? Was she going to just follow her grandfather's plan or was she going to protest? She looked like a spoiled girl, whose every wish must be fulfilled, yet at the same time, she also exuded some kind of pleasantness. But a more perceptive person could also see that she was someone who would stand firm on her beliefs and would fight for them.

Yi Jeong decided that he was going to have a heart-to-heart talk with Yoong Hae Mi, without the presence of their grandfathers.

* * *

Yi Jeong's heart ached every time Ga Eul came into mind. No. Scratch that. Not every time. It was every second of his life. He missed her. He missed his girl. He missed his Ga Eul. He missed his Ga Eul very, very badly.

It had been a week since their last day together. Not being able to see her was driving him crazy, but not being able to talk to her, to touch her, to embrace her and to kiss her was killing him. He hated his evil grandfather to the core.

He did not fail to notice added men following his every step and move. He was aware of the heavy tinted black sedan car always two or three cars away from his when he stepped out of the So mansion. It would follow him wherever he went. He knew that his every move was reported to the old man.

Jan Di and the F3 tried their best in suggesting ways for him to secretly be in contact with Ga Eul, in whatever ways, but he would not risk her, him and them. They were all devastated to see the two of them in pain of missing each other. Ga Eul was losing her vibrant self and started to lose weight. Her family was worried. Her smiles were slowly missing. Yi Jeong's heart shattered to millions of pieces.

"No. Not yet." Those were always his answers. "It's still too early. Grandfather's men are all around me and her. I have to stay away from Ga Eul for now."

It crushed his heart to say those to Jan Di and the F3.

"But please tell my Ga Eul that I love her. She will always be in my heart. She is my life. Please tell her to be strong and hold on to our love. Please tell her to have faith in us. We will be together, one day. Please tell her to smile and tell her that her smiles make me happy. She wants me to be happy, right? Please tell her that I can't stand knowing that she's sad. If she misses me, tell her that I'm there for her, in her heart, always thinking of her and protecting her. But for now, please tell her to be strong. Please, for her and for me. Please give me some time."

Yi Jeong knew that his grandfather had a way with his cell phone. He could not text or call her. He, too, did not want to take the risk of writing her letters or notes and pass them through Jan Di, or else, she, her family and his Omma would pay the consequences. His grandfather was that evil. He could not believe that the old man was his own flesh and blood. He wished that he could purify his own blood to rid of any link to the old man. He wished that they were not related.

The F3 worked hard in getting witnesses and victims to build up cases against his grandfather. Yi Jeong was not allowed to get involved for it might arouse Grandfather So's curiosity. But it was not an easy task. Most witnesses and victims had already moved to different cities. Most were also afraid to talk about Master So's cruelty and crimes toward them and their families. They still feared of what the old man would do if he found out that they were spilling the beans about him. Master So was one powerful cruel man. Unfortunately, he was also a good actor. To the people, he was such a great man and businessman. He was the guardian of South Korea's valuable national artifacts and history. It was going to be hard for the people to believe that he would do such evil.

But the F4 were not giving up. They had to try. They had to before it was all too late for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

* * *

Every night in his bed Yi Jeong would talk to her, imagining that she was there with him.

"Ga Eul… How is your day? Did you take your meals? Do you miss me? I miss you very much, my love."

He spoke of his day, his plan and his love for her. They were the only way to keep him sane from the torment of missing her.

He did not have a single picture of hers. All her and their pictures in his phone were deleted after he had transferred them to Woo Bin's. The Mafia Prince was to keep the pictures safe from his grandfather. Moreover, Yi Jeong did not need to keep her pictures for his Ga Eul's beautiful face, smiles, laugh, kisses and more were already embedded and rooted deep in his heart and mind.

Tonight was the same.

Yi Jeong let the tears pathed down his dimpled cheeks.

He remembered their last night together.

She was perfect to him in every way. Her soothing voice, her lovely smiles, her loving gazes, her sweet kisses, her angelic beautiful face and her warm soft tender touch. She was everything that he had wanted for in a woman, friend, companion and soulmate.

Two cruelly broken hearts tied by their promises and love. Her last wish for him not to forget her shattered his heart. Her tears ripped his crushed heart. The pain and anguish, as she waved that last goodbye watching him entered the elevator car, trampled his heart. When the door closed tight, it felt as if the world had blackened, shutting her out of his life forever.

But he needed her to be stronger. He already knew that she was a strong person. She was strong when he rejected her feeling for him once upon a time. She was strong and determined in finding Eun Jae's message for him. She was strong in her belief to teach him a life changing lesson. She was strong in sacrificing her feeling for him when she said goodbye on those cold Namsan stairs. He prayed for her to again be strong in this hurtful time until they were finally reunited.

His lips then slowly curved upward as he remembered their special love moments. He was initially surprised when she asked him to love her. Prior to that night, he had always respected her request to save herself until their wedding night. He was a former Casanova. It was a tough request but for her, he was willing to wait. When he fell for her, he reminded himself that that type of intimacy was no longer the highest priority that he wanted from a woman, though of course there were numerous moments when she was in his arms, his manly urge and desires protested hard.

He understood why she decided to it and he would never look down on her for wanting it. He wanted her too. He knew that she wanted to show how he was her only love and to her, he was her only husband, even if it was not sealed in black and white. It was her way of telling him that there would never be another man.

His smile widened and his heart felt warm as he reminisced her gentle yet burning touch and kisses and more. Being with her was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him. Her innocence, her inexperience and most importantly, her love, took him to the highest high of wonderful amazing mind blowing euphoria. There would never be another woman for him.

"Saranghae Ga Eul."

Another set of tears quietly trailed down his face.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. He wished that he could be with her celebrating the day of love. There were so many things that he wanted to give her. He could envision her bright eyes and happy smiles. He knew that she was not a material girl. A simple hug, a kiss or even a single red rose were enough to take her to the haven of happiness.

He remembered the Valentine's Day a year ago.

 **Flashback**

"Tomorrow?"

"…"

"Forbidden Love? A new movie? Your favorite actor is in it?"

"…"

"Of course I'm not jealous of him." He rolled his eyes though his heart admitted that he was very jealous of the guy. She talked about the guy all the time. So he tried to make her jealous by saying that he, too, had a favorite actress who was sexy and gorgeous, but she saw right through his act. He did not have any.

"..."

"What? At the cinema?"

"…"

"Ga Eul. You know I don't watch movies at the cinema. Each one of us F4 has our own mini movie theater at home. Why do we need to go to the public cinema? We can just watch the movie at my place, Ga Eul, in comfort."

"…"

"There's a popcorn kiosk at my theater too, and candies, and soda, anything that is at the cinema, I have them at home."

"…"

"What if there's chewing gum on the seat? What if the person next to me is a girl and she can't take her hands off of me? What if a guy sits next to you and keeps flirting with you? What if there are unofficial movie reviewers and commentators in the theater? I want to watch the movie in peace."

"…"

"What? Oh, Ga Eul. Come on. You can't do this to me."

"…"

"You know I can't bear not seeing you every day?"

"…"

"I don't care. I don't want to go there. Let's just watch it at my place, please? I'll ask my assistant to get the film."

"…"

"Good. I'll come pick you up at six tomorrow. But hey, are you… are you upset?" He began to panic. Why did she sound sad?

"…"

"OK. Bye Ga Eul. Saranghae."

He then swiped on the red end call icon. It was a relief that she finally agreed to his suggestion. He could not understand why she insisted on going to the public cinema to watch a movie. Why went through the hassles of queuing for the tickets, popcorns and drinks and risk getting sick from the possibility of having sick people among the audience?

She said that she never asked much from him, but she wanted to experience going to the movie with her boyfriend like other normal couples. Once. Only this once, she pleaded. But he was not like other normal guys. He was So Yi Jeong, an F4 member. Plus, wouldn't his presence there only make things difficult for her and for both of them? How were they going to watch the movie in peace? Thank goodness she finally agreed that it would be much, much better to watch the movie at his place. But why the sad voice?

Tomorrow came and he was in front of her house at 6 p.m. sharp. He had a busy day earlier and so did she. Five minutes later she came out and hugged him but her smile did not quite reach her eyes. He wondered why. Tired from a long day at work? Might have been so. He would ask later.

The twenty minutes ride to his place was not as usual. She was not too cheery and her answers to his questions were short. She mainly fixed her gaze on the road in front.

He took her straight to the mini theater on one floor of his Mansion. Like he said, all that a cinema had, he had them too. He told her to take anything that she wanted while he went to see a staff about something.

She entered the theater alone with a box of caramel royal popcorns and two bottles of high-quality mineral water. She looked around for him, but he was not there yet. She then took a seat right in the center.

He surprised her when he sat next to her.

"Ga Eul, are you alright? You've been quiet. Are you sick?"

He could see that her nose and eyes were getting red. She shook her head as her eyes locked on his.

"Then why do you look sad? Did I do anything wrong? Are you angry at me?"

She shook her head again. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Still, her smile was a little off. He kissed her forehead. The light went off and the movie came on.

It really was a romantic sad love. Indeed, it was a forbidden love between the two main characters. The guy's family was against their relationship since the girl was a poor orphan. For Yi Jeong, it was as cliché as it got. But he had to endure the 'torture' since his girlfriend seemed absorbed in the storyline. Whatever was bothering her earlier, was now gone.

Halfway through, there was a sudden blackout. She screamed a little and automatically grabbed his arm.

"What's going on, Yi Jeong?"

"Let me go check. Will you be alright alone? I won't be long."

"But…can't you just give your staff a call?" she was a little afraid.

"Don't worry Ga Eul. I'll be quick." He gave a light kiss on her lips to comfort her.

"Hurry, Yi Jeong."

"I will."

He then left.

Three minutes later, the screen was back on but it was not the movie. On the wide white screen was him, So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul's eyes widened. She looked around for him.

"Hi, Ga Eul." She looked back at the screen. His screen-self wore a wide grin, no, a wide gorgeous grin.

"You must be wondering why. Right?"

She nodded vigorously. The Yi Jeong on the screen laughed.

"You are so cute." He laughed again but then turned serious.

"I figured that rather than you watch that guy..." he rolled his eyes, "…on this screen, why not watch me? I'm your boyfriend, for goodness sake, woman." He pretended to be angry. She laughed out loud.

"Chu Ga Eul, what you are going to watch is my life after you came and disturbed it." She scowled at the screen. "Aaa, no scowling, Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul was surprised. He surely knew what her reaction was going to be.

"As I was saying, this is my life, all because of you. I love you, Ga Eul." He blew a kiss and the screen went black again.

"Yi Jeon g? Yi Jeong?" She called out his name. "Where are you, Yi Jeong?"

And then, the music came on. It started with some pictures and videos of Yi Jeong and the F3 when they were small and when life was still full of rainbows. He was a cute boy. Then, the scene changed to the F4 lounge. Each F3 said Hi and Hello to her, and talked about how Yi Jeong slowly changed into a different man since she came into his life. They also thanked Jan Di for bringing her along into their lives.

Jun Pyo was honest when he said that he first thought the idea of Yi Jeong falling for Ga Eul was hard to believe as she was way too different from Yi Jeong's preferred women way back when. But he had to admit that if Jan Di was the Wonder Girl, Ga Eul was the Superwoman. How many women and girls had tried to tame the wild Casanova Yi Jeong but failed? Countless. But she, Chu Ga Eul, managed to do so in her own special way. He thanked Ga Eul for the Yi Jeong now.

Ji Hoo, on the other hand, said that he was the first of the F3 to notice Yi Jeong's interest in Ga Eul, to which Woo Bin quickly disagreed. Woo Bin claimed that it was him. He first noticed Yi Jeong's interest in Ga Eul after Ga Eul left the potter's studio that night, angry. Yi Jeong might not admit it then, but Woo Bin knew his best friend better. The F2 fought for a few minutes on the subject, earning laughs from Ga Eul. In the end, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin agreed that they wanted Ga Eul and Yi Jeong to be together until forever. The new Yi Jeong was much calmer and kindlier.

Then, the scene changed again. This time it was only Yi Jeong. He was in his studio. He reminded her about their first fight in that exact spot. He said that Woo Bin was right. His interest in her started right after she left, fuming that he had humiliated her best friend. He also said that the studio was a special place for him for this was the place where he and she had so many talks, arguments, lessons about life, his and hers, and most importantly about their beliefs in soulmate.

He remembered clearly the night when she said that it was the first time that she saw him as a human. It was the night when she saw him past the mask that he had worn to protect himself for so, so many years. He also recalled the time when she came reprimanding him for giving up on his career when he thought that his broken hand was beyond repair, just like his heart. He then smiled and winked. He asked if she remembered their almost kiss. He said that he wanted to throw away her cell phone when it rang.

Ga Eul wiped away the falling tears.

Next was a picture of the famous Namsan Stairs. He thanked her for leaving him rooted to the steps. If she had not done it, he would not have had the courage to tell her, though indirectly, that he wanted to be with her.

He then said that the four years in Sweden were a challenge but thanked the modern technologies. He said that he would have gone crazy should they met thirty, forty years ago. How in the world did the people endure a world with snail technology? Ga Eul laughed at his exaggerations.

But his life became wonderful after he came back. He was now nearer to her. Videos of them at the beaches, parks, the F4 lounges and much more were shown. In all of them, Ga Eul did notice that he was happy and all smiles and laugh. They were at the happiest points of their lives.

The last video showed him at the beach next to a sand castle.

"Ga Eul, do you like this castle? I am going to build you this castle and we are going to live there together forever. But before we can do that…"

The screen went black again.

"What?" Ga Eul was again, surprised. What was he going to say?

The lights came on.

"Will you marry me, Ga Eul?"

He was next to her. He held an opened crystal clear box with a gorgeous diamond ring. Ga Eul jumped up a little, startled. But it was soon replaced by a different kind of surprise. She alternately looked at him and the ring. Tears started to swell.

His handsome face was hopeful.

"Yes. I will."

Red and white shimmering glittering confetti instantly showered down on them, together with red and white rose petals. Ga Eul looked up to the ceiling. How many surprises did he have in store? She then shifted her attention back to a wide grinning him. His expression was priceless.

Yi Jeong took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. He then quickly pulled her closer and kissed her senseless and she returned the kisses as passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ga Eul. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day Yi Jeong. I love you too."

Now she knew why he insisted on watching the movie here in his home. Now she knew why he did not wish her so this whole day. She felt guilty for being angry at him when he refused to go to the public cinema.

This was the best Valentine's Day in their lives.

 **End of flashback**

But this year, tomorrow, was a totally different Valentine's Day. Oh, how he wanted to go to her and be in her arms. His grandfather be damned. But no! No! Yi Jeong! Not yet! Yi Jeong wanted to scream very badly.

For who knew how many times tonight, he wiped away the fallen tears.

"Good night my love. Happy Valentine's Day Ga Eul. I will see you in my dream."

But tomorrow. He was going to meet Yoong Hae Mi. Alone.


	2. Ga Eul

**Chapter 2: Ga Eul**

 **A.N.:** Hi, sorry for the delay. Thank you for the continuous support and love. Have a great weekend all.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** February 26, 2017 (my time)

* * *

"Miss Chu, what do you think?"

"Wh.. What? I'm sorry. What is it Dae Seong?" Ga Eul was pulled back from her reverie when the little boy tugged her apron.

"What do you think Miss Chu? Do you like my car?" The 4-year-old boy showed her a molded clay that looked like a block with a wing on two opposite sides. He flashed those pearly white rows of baby teeth wide, giving him smiling eyes.

 _That is supposed to be a car?_ Ga Eul scrunched her face, trying to put together nice words that would not crush the boy's expectant for a job-well-done-praise. She pursed her lips and then smiled at him.

"That's a very nice car, Dae Seong. What car is it? Is it a new model? But isn't the car missing its tires? And are these wings?"

"Oh, that!" exclaimed the boy. "The car doesn't need the tires because it's a flying car. I'm going to build this car when I grow up." He then held the flying car up high and made some kind of car-jet sounds. Ga Eul's eyes widened at the flying car but soon smiled warmly and ruffled the boy's bang.

"Don't forget to invite me for a ride in that car when it's done, OK?"

"Yes, Miss Chu."

Ga Eul then walked around the classroom to check up on the other children. Children really are wonderful creatures. Their innocent young minds are amazing and their imagination and creativity, mind-blowing. These are some of the reasons why Ga Eul wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. She wanted to be part of their lives in developing and nurturing those minds and beings. Not only that, she also felt that she had a lot to learn from them. She learned to be patient, kind, helpful, brave, innovative, quick thinking and much more. She felt happy when surrounded by the children.

She hoped that someday she would have children too, and she really wished that the father of her children would be the one So Yi Jeong, her So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul felt a prick in her heart and stings in her eyes. No! She must not cry. Not here, not with the children all around her. She did not want to worry these little beings. She quickly cleared her throat but a palm rested on her chest, over the aching heart.

"Yi Jeong… I miss you very much. Do you think of me?" Her heart whispered.

Twenty minutes later the class ended for the day. Ga Eul cleaned up the classroom and put things back in order for tomorrow. When she was done, she sat at her desk and opened a drawer. She took out a picture frame. A smile etched up before warm moistures rolled down her cheeks. She traced the face in the picture. It was her smiling Yi Jeong and she was next to him, her head leaned on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. The picture was taken the day after their engagement at one of Woo Bin's posh exclusive nightclubs, celebrating the wonderful union.

That night, Jan Di had given Yi Jeong a rather long lecture on how Yi Jeong would have to face her should he make Ga Eul cry. The F3 congratulated her and told her that they would be on her side if Yi Jeong went crazy and cheated on her. Yi Jeong scolded them and assured Ga Eul and Jan Di that it would not happen. It would never happen. The F3 laughed for he was so serious about it. They were just joking. Of course, they knew that there was no other woman but Ga Eul for the potter.

Ga Eul touched the ring on her finger. She missed her fiancé badly. But, can she still call him her fiance if he had to marry another? The prick in her heart throbbed more.

It had been two weeks now. No. Two heartbreaking devastating weeks. Life without Yi Jeong was not a life but she thanked the power above that she still had her parents, Jan Di, the F3 and the children. When she was not with either of them, life turned meaningless. She was slowly losing her vibrant self and appetite that even her colleagues had noticed and inquired, but she told them fatigue was to be blamed.

A couple of her close colleagues had also noticed the missing So heir. They knew that he would pick her up every day after school. Ga Eul had to lie and said that he was busy with some new projects. It hurt her to lie, but on some days, when she could not bear the pain of missing him, she coaxed herself with the same reason. _Ga Eul, he's busy with some new projects. He will come back when the projects are completed. Just be patient for a little longer._ However, on most days, she seemed to lose it.

"Yi Jeong, what are you doing right now?" she asked the picture in her hand.

She remembered his message that Jan Di had passed on.

"I'm trying to be strong Yi Jeong. I do want you to be happy. But how do I smile if you're not here with me? I'm so used to having you near but now? Every day I dread waking up knowing that another day has come and you are not here to color it bright."

She wiped away the warm falling droplets.

"Yi Jeong, I want to hold on to our love and have faith in us. Every day I tell myself to be patient but I miss you so much that it hurts." She clenched a fist over her heart.

"Yi Jeong… I trust you…."

She kissed his picture.

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

 **Flashback**

"Hey, beautiful."

They were in New Caledonia. This time it was just the two of them. Yi Jeong wanted Ga Eul to have a different experience there since the first time she came to New Caledonia, he was not too nice to her. Furthermore, the trip was cut short when Jun Pyo left the island without telling everyone.

Jan Di had a fit when they first told the gang about the trip. Jan Di did not really trust Yi Jeong to be all alone with her best friend but Ga Eul asked to trust her. After a long coaxing from Ga Eul and lots of promises from Yi Jeong, she finally approved.

The white soft sand on the beach felt nice.

Ga Eul immediately turned a little to the source of the voice. Her face beamed up when she saw the thing in his hand. She extended a hand with the palm faced up. "Give it to me, quick."

He chuckled and sat next to her. Her extended hand left unattended.

"Oh come on Yi Jeong. Give it quick. I've waited for so long." She tried to take it but he twisted his body away. She nudged him as a protest sign and he nudged back, telling her that he was not giving it to her. Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong surprised her as he stole a kiss on the pout. Her eyes widened and she hit his shoulder, earning a laugh from him.

"Not letting you hold it. You just sit still and let me do the work."

She pouted again but soon after, a smile stretched wide and she opened her mouth.

"Say aaaaaa…" Yi Jeong scooped a spoonful of tropical fruits ice-cream and was about to put the spoon in her mouth when his hand diverted away and the ice-cream ended up in his mouth. She hit him again. "Yah! Yi Jeong!"

He laughed out loud as he took another spoonful. He continued to tease her with the ice-cream. It was fun. The feeding was laced with hits on his shoulder and thighs and their laughter.

It was the last spoon of ice-cream. She licked the spoon clean and gave him a gorgeous smile but soon stiffened. His gaze was on her lips. Her heart began to thump faster. He then leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth before moving to the middle and captured her lips whole. Her head swirled from ecstasy and her arms instantly moved upward to wrap around his neck. His hands were now on both sides of her waist as he pulled her closer. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.

"What was that?" She was breathing hard, their forehead against each other.

"There was a spot of ice-cream at the corner of your lips. I had to clean it." His heart-melting smile was making her heart frenzy.

"You could have just told me or cleaned it with your finger."

"Yes I could, but this way was much better. Don't you think so?"

Her face blushed rosy, a color that he loved very much on her.

Yi Jeong then leaned again and pressed their lips together, sending more pleasurable sensations throughout her body. A while later she felt soft warm sand on her back. He had trapped her beneath him, his hands playing with the hem of her blouse and her hands roaming underneath his shirt.

Her eyes shot opened when warm hands burned the flesh of her waist and she lightly pushed him up.

"Yi Jeong…"

Yi Jeong immediately shifted and laid next to her. He did not mean to go that far. Maybe Jan Di was right. This trip, just the two of them, might not be the best of ideas. The surrounding, the beautiful magical scenic views of the oceans was just adding to the temptation of claiming her. No. He had to respect her request.

Ga Eul had a hand over her chest. Another hand placed on her forehead. She was panting heavily. She then turned to look at him. Her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Ga Eul. I…" She put a finger on his lips. "It's not your fault Yi Jeong. It's my fault. I… I…" It was his turn now. His index finger was on her lips. He shook his head and turned to be on his side, facing her.

"It's not your fault Ga Eul. I should have controlled myself better."

Ga Eul shifted nearer and buried her face against his chest, a hand wrapped around his waist. He held her tight. They stayed like that in silence until their heartbeats came back to normal.

Later, they went back to their cabins. Jan Di had made him promise that they would be in separate cabins and she wanted proofs.

During their vacation, she would call Ga Eul in the middle of the nights to make sure that Ga Eul was alone in her cabin. She also made the F3 called Yi Jeong to check up on him. She just did not believe them to be alone. But Jan Di's worry was not baseless. There were many a time when they were lost in kisses and embraces, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul would be in similar situation as on the beach. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they managed to pull apart before they went beyond the turning point. Yi Jeong vowed that he would marry her soonest possible.

A week in New Caledonia was amazing. He took her all around the island, telling her stories behind the small islands, waterfalls, unique structures, towns and more. He knew the island well since this was his eleventh time there. Ga Eul's first trip to New Caledonia was his tenth time. The F4 loved the island for its tranquility, culture and mesmerizing gems of islands. It was their special place when they wanted to run away from the hectic busy life in Seoul.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul felt her face warmed up from the memories. Sometimes she felt ashamed for not being able to control herself when she was in his arms. But she was a normal girl after all.

But mostly, she felt safe with him. She felt loved. His embraces told her that he loved her. His kisses told her that he wanted her, and she loved and wanted him too. She could not wait for the day when she could say "I Do."

Their engagement was a total surprise. He really was full of surprises. He really was something and life as So Yi Jeong's fiancée was blissful, amazing and wonderful. He was the one. He was the man. He was her soulmate. Their days were full of fun with yes, occasional fights and banters and teasing.

Until that fateful hateful day.

 **Flashback**

Ga Eul had just arrived in front of the hospital where she volunteered thrice weekly. She was walking towards the entrance when a man came up to her.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul. Please come with me." He gestured to a waiting black luxury car on the road side.

Ga Eul was shocked and scared. She tried to run away but the man quickly grabbed her wrist and again, gestured to the car. The window slid down and she could see an old man inside. Her eyes widened and she stood frozen.

Not a minute later, the man led her to the car. He opened the passenger door and slightly pushed her in. Once inside, a folder was shoved on her lap.

"Mr. So. Annyeonghaseyo." She tried to be respectful.

Master So alias Yi Jeong's grandfather did not reply. He had his sight focused on the front.

"Open the folder." He ordered. His voice was deep and firm. Ga Eul could sense arrogance and hate in his voice.

With shaking hands, she opened the folder and gasped. Her stomach churned and heart clenched. Inside the folders were pictures of her parents. They were obviously taken without their knowledge. There were pictures of her Appa at his workplace, coming out of the hospital, her Omma at work, at the market, and at their home. There was also her Appa's hospital's record. Ga Eul felt sick and wanted to throw up.

"What are all these, Mr. So?" She braved herself.

Master So smirked and snickered. "Just by asking that, you have proven that you are not worth to be a So. You are so slow and stupid."

"Mr. So!" protested Ga Eul.

"Do you think you can easily be a So? Come into the great So family? Seduce my grandson and steal our money? Do you think I will allow that? I am not a fool like Yi Jeong. I know a good woman when I see one and you are clearly not."

"Mr. So!" Ga Eul's anger was rising very quickly. The old man's words were like daggers. Was this what he thought of her?

"How dare you judge me when you don't even know who I am, and Yi Jeong is not a fool. He's a …"

"He's a fool!" The old man turned to her. His eyes were wide and he glared at her like he wanted to swallow her whole.

"Yi Jeong is going to marry Yoong Hae Mi in three months. Her grandfather is one of the wealthiest men in the country and my best friend. We have agreed to marry Yi Jeong and Hae Mi. So you'd better forget about being Mrs. So Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul clasped a hand over her mouth. No! This was not happening. This was not happening. Not her Yi Jeong.

"Chu Ga Eul-shii. I'm being very kind here by wasting my precious busy time meeting you. I'm going to tell you straight. Back off. Leave Yi Jeong. Cut all ties with him. I don't want to see or hear you seeing and meeting him. If I hear one news…" He held up one finger. "One news, you and your family will know my power and how far I can go and what else I can do. Your father is sick, right? His regular check-ups at the hospital cost a lot, right? Imagine how he is going to get the treatments if he doesn't have a job? Your mother is just an assistant accountant. Her boss is my friend's son. It'll be easy to ask him to fire her."

Ga Eul was speechless.

"If you are still stubborn and continue with this relationship with my grandson, can you imagine what my next actions are going to be? I'm not a very nice guy Chu Ga Eul-shii if you get what I mean."

"Mr. So! Do you think this country is yours that you can do anything you like? Do you think there are no laws? Do you think…."

Master So laughed, shocking her. He then glared at her.

"Do you even know who I am?" He mocked her. He then leaned forward and took another folder. He threw the folder to her.

Ga Eul opened it and gasped, again.

"If you don't love yourself and your parents, that's fine with me. But Yi Jeong loves his mother very much."

"You are a devil! How could you do this to your daughter-in-law and grandson?" cried Ga Eul.

"Whatever it takes to make sure Yi Jeong doesn't marry you. You should know your place. You are nothing in this society. I don't know what my stupid grandson sees in you."

Ga Eul wanted to strangle this old man next to her. She did not care even if he was the King of the world. It numbed her mind that there was such evil in this world.

"I'm still being kind here Chu Ga Eul-shii. I'm giving you four days to tell Yi Jeong that your relationship with him is coming to a stop. You don't want to test or challenge me in this case, Chu Ga Eul-shii. Now get out of my car. You are just dirtying the seat."

"I pray that one day you are going to regret this, Mr. So. Know that wealth and power are not everything."

"Oh they are Chu Ga Eul-shii, they are. Now get out of my face."

The car immediately sped off when Ga Eul was out. She stood there rooted as she watched the car. Her whole body shook with anger and sadness. The tears that she held earlier came running down.

 **End of flashback**

For the n-th time in her life, she could not believe that Yi Jeong's grandfather was a cold-blooded evil person who did not have an ounce of care for his own flesh and blood.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ga Eul jumped up, startled and quickly put down the photo frame on her desk. She looked up to the door.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae? Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"Annyeong Ga Eul. May we come in?" Ji Hoo was polite enough to ask, but Woo Bin was already approaching her desk. Both wore a warm smile.

"Sure. Come in." She smiled back at them and hoped that they did not notice the tear path on her face.

Woo Bin took the photo frame on the desk and showed it to Ji Hoo. The doctor cum musician nodded and looked at Ga Eul. His eyes showed pain too. It hurt him to see both of his friends suffering.

"Woo Bin Sunbae…" Ga Eul wanted to take the photo frame back but Woo Bin was still looking at the picture. But she suddenly became worried. This was the first time that the F2 had come to her workplace.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, is Yi Jeong alright?" Her voice quivered and eyes worried.

"Define alright." Woo Bin asked back. Ga Eul's eyes widened.

"I… alright… alright… Yi Jeong is not sick, is he?" her heart was already racing.

Ji Hoo shook his head.

"He's not sick but we have to always remind him to take care of himself. He misses you greatly." Woo Bin added and returned the photo frame to her. She took it and held it firm over her chest.

"What? What happened to him?"

"The same thing that happened to you, Ga Eul." Ji Hoo replied.

"Me?" She was unsure of what he meant.

"He's not eating well and buried himself in work." Woo Bin filled in and Ji Hoo nodded in agreement.

"No… he must eat well. He must not get sick." Ga Eul wanted to tell Yi Jeong herself.

"You must take care of yourself too, Ga Eul." Ji Hoo extended a hand to her. "I see you're getting thinner." Ga Eul lowered her head.

"I think he's also doing his own investigation on his grandfather. We've told him it's a huge risk on his part but you know Yi Jeong. He can be stubborn. But we're looking out for him. We won't let the old man touch him, you and your family and his Omma."

Ga Eul felt tears forming again and nodded. She was grateful for the F3. The bond of the F4 was so great that they would do all in their power to protect one another.

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes. The F2 had their eyes on their Yi Jeong's fiancée. She was definitely suffering from this separation. It was so unfair to her and to him. Nobody deserved to be some crazy evil man's pawns in the game of wealth and power.

Ga Eul swallowed hard and looked at the F2.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, I don't mean to be rude, but are you here to tell me just that about Yi Jeong? Please don't get me wrong. I am really grateful and really appreciate that you steal some time to come here…"

Woo Bin exchanged looks with Ji Hoo. They were obviously communicating. Ga Eul could tell that something was going on.

Woo Bin finally heaved a sigh.

"Yes, and we wanted to see how you're doing. About Master So, we want you to know that we're getting more victims and evidence. Jun Pyo and the two of us are going to do our all in keeping these victims safe too. I think in another two weeks, we'll be able to open up a file against Master So."

Ga Eul did not know how to describe her feeling at that particular moment. She was touched by the F2's concerns on her wellbeing. She was ultimately grateful for the F3's help. She was also relieved to hear that Yi Jeong was 'alright' and that he missed her. But she was worried too, for he was losing weight and working hard. She wished that she could do something to put a stop to Yi Jeong's pain. But somehow, there was also this voice in her heart whispering that there was more but Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were not telling.

"Ga Eul, do you want to go for early dinner?" Ji Hoo asked.

She smiled at him but shook her head.

"Thank you Ji Hoo Sunbae, but I can't. My uncle and aunt are coming for dinner. I need to go home. But thank you again." She bowed to the both of them.

"Can we give you a ride home?" It was Woo Bin.

Again, she shook her head and bowed to Woo Bin.

"No, thank you Woo Bin Sunbae. Appa is fetching me in an hour. Furthermore, won't it be too risky for Yi Jeong if you send me home, or even with you and Ji Hoo Sunbae coming here? I think Master So has his man following me. Won't his man report this?" There was a worry in her voice and eyes.

 _She knows about the man_? _Jan Di must have told her._ Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo and then they turned to her and nodded.

"We can always say that we have some business here," assured Ji Hoo. "So I guess we'll take our leave now. Ga Eul, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call us. You are part of us. Remember that."

"Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae." She bowed to him, trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Ga Eul, may I take some pictures of you? For Yi Jeong…" Woo Bin showed his phone. What Woo Bin did not tell Ga Eul was that he had already snapped lots of pictures of her since he came in.

Ga Eul's tears came streaming down.

"OK…" She then wiped her tears and smoothened her hair. She put on her most loving happy smile. She did not want him to see that she was sad.

"Right. We'll get going. You take care Ga Eul. Be patient OK? We'll get this solved as fast as we can." Woo Bin patted her shoulder.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, do you have a new picture of Yi Jeong?" She tried to hold the new set of tears.

Woo Bin swiped here and there on the phone screen and then gave the phone to her. In an instant, the tears broke out of their dam. Ga Eul traced a finger on the screen. They were right. He had lost a little weight. His chin looked sharper and his eyes looked sad and broken. There was another picture of him smiling but she could see that the smile did not reach his eyes. Her heart debated if she wanted a copy of those pictures. She wanted to see his current self, but this new self of him was sad and that made her sad too, reminding her of their situation right now.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, may I have a copy of these pictures?" She whispered. She could not help it. She needed to be able to see him.

"I'll send them to you."

"Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae." She smiled at him

"Do you want to send any message to Yi Jeong?" asked Ji Hoo. Ga Eul nodded.

"Please tell him that I love him and I will wait for him. I…" she could not continue as her sobs took over.

Ji Hoo rubbed her arms up and down to comfort her. He wished that Jan Di was there with them to hug and comfort her.

"I will. Please be strong, Ga Eul. Remember, he loves you very much."

The F2 then took their leave.

Ga Eul slumped on her chair and kept sobbing. The photo frame pressed tight over her heart.

"Yi Jeong…."

Outside of the school building, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were at their cars.

"Why didn't you tell her, Woo Bin? I thought we're here to tell her that?" asked Ji Hoo.

"I know. I know. But when I saw her, I… I can't bear seeing her sad face. I can't add more to her sadness if we told her…"

Woo Bin might be the Mafia Prince, but his heart was the kindest and most sensitive. Among the F3, Yi Jeong was the closest to him. He had long ago vowed that the F3 were his brothers, but Yi Jeong had that little extra place in his heart. He remembered one time when he felt ashamed of his reputation as the heir to the underground world. It was Yi Jeong who came to him and told him that he and the F2 did not care who he was because he knew that Woo Bin was a kind man. Also, each one of the F4 had a story of his own but they needed each other to hold on to and face the world. As different as they were as an individual, together, they became one.

Woo Bin was with Yi Jeong through the potter's heartbreak from Eun Jae, and through his pain and agonies from his broken family. Yi Jeong's Casanova reputation and hedonistic life were just his escapism from all those heartbreak and pain. When Jan Di came into their life, bringing in Ga Eul along, he saw how Yi Jeong slowly changed. The love that was buried deep inside dug its way out and filled his heart. Woo Bin was forever thankful of Ga Eul for loving Yi Jeong with all her heart, and for making Yi Jeong believed in love again.

So now to see both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul forcefully separated killed him. This news that they were supposed to tell Ga Eul would only hurt her more.

Yi Jeong and Yoong Hae Mi's engagement was going to be held earlier than planned. It was going to be in two weeks.


	3. The Ahn Siblings

**Chapter 3: The Ahn Siblings**

 **A.N.:** Hi, sorry for the delay. I just couldn't get it up sooner. Hope this chapter is OK. Take care.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** March 21, 2017

* * *

Her hands shook as she held the pale gold card with a small silk white bow ribbon at one corner. The un-stamped envelope with her name on it was already lying still on the floor. She felt as if her soul had left the body. Little stings started to prick the loud-beating organ in her rib cage and became more excruciating with every second.

"You are cordially invited to So Yi Jeong and Yoong Hae Mi engagement party on …"

Ga Eul was not able to read further as her vision became blurry by the rushing clear salty liquid. Her world collapsed in a blink of an eye. She placed a hand on the mailbox to hold herself from buckling down to the pavement.

What? Engagement party? How? Why?

Was this really the end of her relationship with So Yi Jeong, her fiancé? Why didn't any of the F3 or Jan Di inform her about this? Wasn't the engagement supposed to be in three weeks' time? And didn't Woo Bin Sunbae say that they were going to open up the case against Yi Jeong's grandfather soon? Had Yi Jeong finally lost to the old man? Had he finally succumbed to the old man's threats and agree to marry the girl? But his promise to her that they would be husband and wife? What happened to that promise? Has Yi Jeong given up on fighting for their love?

Ga Eul could not breathe. Her chest felt constricted as she gasped for air like a fish out of water, struggling for its life.

"Yi… Jeong…."

… and she collapsed onto the floor, the card still in her hand.

* * *

"Where…where am I?"

Her voice croaked as she took in the surrounding. It was an unfamiliar place. The walls were white and seven hanging balls made up the ceiling light above her. The decoration in the living room was minimal yet looked modern and elegant. This was not her apartment. Ga Eul sat up with great difficulties. Her head was still pounding. But the ache was nothing when compared to the ache in her heart. She massaged her right temple.

"You're in my apartment."

Ga Eul jumped up a little, startled at the husky sound of a male voice. Her heart pumped faster. What was she doing in a stranger's apartment? She placed both palms on her chest.

A tall handsome guy around her age approached her, a mug in his right hand.

"Who…who are you? Don't come near me." She warned the guy.

He smiled and still came closer. He then passed her the mug. "Here, this will calm you a little."

Ga Eul shifted further away. She looked at him and the mug. She frowned at him.

"It's just chamomile tea. There's no drug in it. I'm Ahn Tae-Yong. I live here with my Noona. We're your neighbors, well, if you consider living in the same building as neighbors, that is. You live on the fourth floor and we're on fifth."

Ga Eul's eyes widened. He knew where she lived? He was her neighbor? No wonder he somewhat looked familiar but she was still unsure though the layout of the apartment did look similar to hers.

"Noona, please come out from the kitchen. Chu Ga Eul-shii is afraid of me." He called for his Noona. Ga Eul's eyes widened more if it was even possible. He knew her name?

"Oh…. Annyeonghaseyo Miss Chu. I'm Ahn Hyun Jae. Please, don't be afraid. Yongie was just in time to see you fell near the mailbox downstairs although he didn't manage to get to you before you hit the ground. He tried to wake you up but you were already unconscious. He immediately called me to come down. He knows that you live a floor below us. So we took you here."

Ahn Tae-Yong nodded, confirming his sister's story. Ga Eul alternated her gaze between the two siblings. They could be mistaken for twins. The sister was maybe two years or three older than her.

Ahn Hyun Jae took the mug from her brother and offered it to Ga Eul. She hesitantly took it from her and slowly sipped the tea. It was indeed soothing to her parched throat. She then carefully leaned back against the sofa. But her eyes never left the two strangers. They were now seated in front of her, across the coffee table.

Ga Eul put down the mug on the table. She looked at her handbag next to the mug.

"All your things are there." Ahn Hyun Jae stated. "The card is also in it. I hope you don't mind that I opened your bag to put the card in."

The card! Ga Eul resisted from taking the card but the words on the card came back to her, attacking her heart and mind. She forced not to cry in front of the two hosts.

"Miss Ga Eul, would you like to stay here longer, until you're strong enough and well to go back? I've cooked dinner. Please join us," said Ahn Hyun Jae.

"I… I think I'll take my leave. I don't want to burden you further. Thank you very much for helping me and taking care of me."

Ga Eul stood up and bowed to her hosts but the moment she did so, she felt like a wave of bile pushed up from her stomach to the throat. She instantly put a palm over her mouth.

"May… May I use the bathroom please?"

"It's over there," pointed Ahn Hyun Jae. "But are you OK? Do you want me to help you?" There was a worry in her voice.

Ga Eul shook her head and immediately rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ga Eul looked into the mirror. Her face was pale. She had thrown up everything in her stomach for five long horrible minutes. The inside of her mouth felt bitter and she felt her stomach was now full of nothing but the wind. She pressed a palm to her stomach. Her head was still pounding.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Miss Ga Eul, are you OK in there? Do you need anything? Miss Ga Eul?" the sister asked.

"I… I'm OK. It's just gastric wi…" and she quickly rushed to the toilet bowl to throw up. She felt tired.

Five minutes later she came out of the bathroom. Ahn Hyun Jae immediately helped her to the sofa. She passed the mug to Ga Eul and the latter accepted.

"It's late, you should eat something. Yongie, bring in a bowl of rice and some soup and chicken, quick."

"No. Please…"

"No, I won't accept a no. You need to eat," stated the older lady.

"Then… no rice, please. I don't think I can eat rice right now. Some biscuits or crackers maybe?" Ga Eul's cheeks blushed as she requested so much from neighbors whom she just met.

"I'll get them." Ahn Tae-Yong rushed to the kitchen.

"Do you usually get gastric?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "This is the first time. I… I didn't have lunch earlier." Ahn Hyun Jae nodded in understanding. "Make sure this is also the last time. I used to get it a lot when I was in university. Don't want that anymore. It can lead to ulcers, do you know?" Ga Eul nodded.

"That was quick?" Ahn Hyun Jae commented when her brother put down a plate of whole wheat crackers on the table, in front of Ga Eul.

"Thank you." Ga Eul bowed to him and took a piece.

The two siblings watched her eat in silence, but Ahn Tae-Yong had the most worried expression. She felt awkward but she was really hungry. However, after three pieces, she abruptly stood up and rushed to the bathroom and vomited all that was just consumed.

Ahn Hyun Jae who followed her to the bathroom rubbed her back, up and down.

"You should go to the doctor. We can take you."

Ga Eul weakly shook her head. "No… I just need to rest. I'm sure I'll be alright. If this doesn't go away tomorrow, I'll go to the doctor. I promise."

"Miss Ga Eul, you're having a headache too, right? How long have you been feeling like this, really? The vomiting, the headaches?"

Ga Eul snapped her head toward Ahn Hyun Jae. Her eyes widened as she searched Ahn Hyun Jae's eyes questioningly.

"I don't mean to pry and get busybody here. But, are you pregnant?" Her voice was in a whisper, not wanting her brother to hear their conversation.

Ga Eul's eyes widened to their fullest. "What? What makes you say that?"

"I'm just asking because I have this best friend who's pregnant and she's having similar symptoms."

"…" Ga Eul did not know what to say.

Ahn Hyun Jae shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry Miss Ga Eul. I must have hurt your feeling with my question earlier. Please accept my sincerest apologies. It's just sometimes I also blurt out what I have in my mind without thinking properly. I'm sorry."

Ga Eul blinked her eyes repeatedly, still trying to digest what the lady in front of her was saying.

"I'm sure this is just gastric. You need to eat."

"Miss Hyun Jae, do you mind if you leave, I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, OK."

Ga Eul anchored her palms at the edge of the sink as she stared at her own image in the mirror, again. Ahn Hyun Jae's words kept playing in her mind. Her heart started to race and her palms sweaty. When was her last menstrual? She can't really remember. The record was on her cell phone in her handbag. She thought hard.

"Am I pregnant?"

But she did have episodes of headaches and throwing ups since four days ago. It was always when she got up from bed.

Memories of their beautiful love moments then came to mind. It was their last night together before his evil grandfather's threat began its ticking. She asked for him to love her because she could not and would not let any other man take her. It would always forever be So Yi Jeong and So Yi Jeong alone. He was her love. He was her life.

Her head began to swirl. She placed a palm over her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"What if I am? What should I do? Yi Jeong, what should I do?"

Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she shook her heads numerous times.

She had always dreamed of having children with Yi Jeong. She imagined that they would be the greatest parents to the cutest most adorable children in the whole wide world.

But a pregnant unmarried Chu Ga Eul? It was such a heavy label for her to carry. What would her parents say? What would her colleagues say? What would people say? What would the parents of her kindergarten school children say about her? What would his grandfather do when the news gets to him?

Ga Eul shook her head.

"No!"

She would not care about what people would say. If she did, she would not have submitted herself to him that night. They knew about the consequence of their act of love. He had promised that he would be responsible for her and their child, should it happened, to the end. He promised to protect them with all his might. He promised to fight his grandfather with all his power and the F3's help.

But now with Yi Jeong's engagement getting nearer, will he still hold on to his promises? And how was she going to tell Yi Jeong that their proof of love was inside her? Will this news change everything? Will Master So accept her now that she was carrying the being that would continue the lineage of The Great So Family?

"What should I do, Yi Jeong?"

Ga Eul shivered and shook in fear. Master So was an evil man. Ga Eul feared for her life, her family, Yi Jeong's Omma, and if she was really pregnant, she feared for this new being's life the most.

"No. It's not confirmed yet. This is just stress. This is just stress. This is just stress." She continuously chanted to herself. Her mind was not thinking straight and she kept analyzing contradicting what ifs. She was lost in mazes of thoughts, unfortunately, not many were siding her and Yi Jeong.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. Ahn Hyun Jae and Ahn Tae-Yong immediately stood up from their seats.

"Please, sit down. I'm alright." Though the two siblings could tell that she had been crying by the look of her red eyes and nose.

"I think I've been here for far too long. I'm disturbing your time and am burdening you for far too much. I should go. Thank you again for taking care of me. I don't know how to pay for your kindness and generosity. I…"

"Chu Ga Eul-shii, you're not a burden to me.. to us." Ahn Tae-Yong cut her words. His sister glanced at him.

"If you need any help, just call us. Here are our numbers." He passed a piece of paper with two cell phone numbers.

"Thank you."

Ga Eul contemplated if she should give her number to them.

"Miss Ga Eul. It's fine if you don't want to give your number to us. We understand." Ahn Hyun Jae patted her hand and smiled. Ga Eul felt guilty. The two persons in front of her had helped her so much and she was still doubting them. Ga Eul mentally scolded herself.

She then reached into her handbag and pulled out her cellphone. She punched in Ahn Hyun Jae's number and swiped on the green call button. A faint shrill was heard seconds later. It was Ahn Hyun Jae's cellphone.

"That's me." Ga Eul smiled at the lady, earning her a wide smile from the latter.

"It's time for me to go. Thank you again."

Ga Eul had to go even though her head was still swirling and her stomach was 'killing' her. She had to go somewhere. She also needed to know more about Yi Jeong's engagement to Yoong Hae Mi. Ga Eul then stood up to bow to her hosts but immediately wobbled and fell to the floor.

"Miss Ga Eul!" "Chu Ga Eul-shii!" In an instant, both siblings stood up but Ahn Tae-Yong was faster. He held Ga Eul's arms and helped her up and sat her back on the sofa.

"Yongie, go get an aspirin and a glass of water." The younger sibling ran to the kitchen.

"Miss Ga Eul. Please stay here until you're alright."

"Yi Jeong… Yi Jeong… Yi Jeong…" Ga Eul uttered, her voice almost inaudible, and she lost consciousness again.

* * *

"YI JEONG! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Chu Ga Eul-shii." Ahn Tae-Yong who had fallen asleep on the chair next to the sofa woke up to Ga Eul's sudden cry.

Ga Eul was already up and had her face in her palms. She was crying hard that her shoulders shook from it.

He shifted to sit next to her. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare, Chu Ga Eul-shii."

She cried louder.

It was just a nightmare but felt so real.

* * *

She sat under a cherry blossom tree with a baby boy in her arms. She was happy. The baby held out his hands to touch her cheeks. They baby talked with occasional laughs from her. Then, a handsome man came to them. It was her Yi Jeong. He approached them, hands in the pockets as usual. He too was wearing a wide smile.

He kneeled down and kissed the baby boy's forehead, cheeks, and both palms. "Appa love you, kiddo." The baby cooed at Appa. Yi Jeong then sat next to her. He looked at her with the warmest smile, that she felt like her heart was going to burst from the love that was emanating from his eyes.

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

He continued to smile as he caressed her soft cheeks. He touched her hair, forehead, the bridge of her nose and its point, her chin and then his finger stopped at her lips. Ga Eul looked at him, puzzled. It was as if he was trying to remember her face.

"Yi Jeong?"

His gaze lingered on her eyes before it went down to her lips. His thumbs gently lined her red lips and she shivered at the electrifying pleasurable tiny jolts from his touch. Slowly, he tilted his head and closed his eyes as he leaned down. Ga Eul fluttered her eyelids before closing them too. His soft lips, gently nibbling hers, showing her how much he loved her. She felt like she was on cloud nine as his kiss became more passionate and hungrier. A hand cupped her cheek, while the other supported the back of her neck. She brought up a hand to hold his cheek, and the other held the baby. The baby continued to coo and giggle.

He pulled back from the lack of air in his lungs and kissed her pointed nose. He then pulled her in an embrace. He continuously whispered "I love you, Ga Eul. I love you." She answered, "I love you too, Yi Jeong."

When they broke apart, she had a shock of her life. Master So and a girl were in front of them.

"Yi Jeong!" "Yi Jeongie," called the two of them.

Her heart skipped a beat. She held the baby tight. She then looked at Yi Jeong. He simply smiled at her and stood up.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul."

"What? Sorry for what? And what are they doing here? Who's the girl, Yi Jeong?" She did not understand what was happening. She then stood up too.

"I'm Yoong Hae Mi, Yi Jeong's wife," said the girl as she rolled her eyes. Ga Eul's jaw dropped.

Yoong Hae Mi came closer and smirked at Ga Eul. She then held Yi Jeong's arm and stood on her toes and kissed him. Ga Eul wanted to scream at both of them.

"Yi Jeong, take him," ordered Master So.

"What? Take him? Yi Jeong? What's going on?"

Yi Jeong just smiled and patted her shoulder. He locked her eyes, rendering her in trance and frozen that she did not realize that he had taken the baby from her arms. He placed one light kiss on her lips and stepped backward.

"Goodbye Ga Eul. We'll take good care of the baby."

He waved goodbye. Master So and Yoong Hae Mi waved goodbye too. They then turned around and left.

The baby, seeing his Omma getting farther away, started to cry. Ga Eul was suddenly pulled back to the world.

"BABY! YI JEONG!"

She ran forward but they suddenly vanished right in front of her eyes.

Ga Eul dropped to the ground, her heart ripped apart.

* * *

"Calm down, calm down Chu Ga Eul-shii. It's going to be alright. It's just a nightmare." Ahn Tae-Yong braved himself and held her shoulder.

To his surprise, Ga Eul suddenly embraced him tightly. "Yi Jeong… Yi Jeong… My Yi Jeong is going to leave me. I can't live without Yi Jeong."

Ahn Tae-Yong gulped hard. He then returned her embrace and rubbed her back up and down as he continuously tried to assure her it was all a bad dream.

His sister came out of her room, woken by the cry and sobs. She then took over and hugged Ga Eul. She too told the crying girl that everything was going to be alright. Her heart went out to this helpless girl and her heartbroken brother in front of her.

She knew that Ahn Tae-Yong had his heart saved for this girl in her arms. But she was someone else's.

* * *

Ahn Tae-Yong felt his heart stopped beating for the longest second of his life when Chu Ga Eul-shii screamed for a man's name. Her heart belonged to someone else.

Here she was, with him, the girl that he had fallen for since the first time he saw her in the elevator of their apartment building, a year ago. It was love at first sight. He thought that she was pretty but most importantly, she was a very kind, cheerful, friendly and helpful person. Every time they met, it was always in the elevator in the morning rush to work. From her conversations with the Ahjummas, he got to know that she worked as a kindergarten teacher.

In the evening, he would wait for her to come back from work so that he could be in the same elevator with her again, but she seemed to come home late. He wanted to know where she went after work but did not know whom to ask for. Furthermore, he was a shy guy. Moreover, wouldn't the Ahjummas freak out if out of a sudden he, a stranger, asked about Chu Ga Eul? And so, he kept his feelings, though he had an inkling that his sister knew about it.

Earlier, when he saw her fell near the mailbox, he was terrified. Her head bumped hard on the floor because he was a few seconds too late. He panicked and tried to wake her up but she was already out cold. So he called for his sister. Fortunately, she was at home.

Watching her unconscious troubled his heart. It hurt him that she was in such situation. What happened to her? Did it have anything to do with the card in her hand? He wanted so badly to open the card, but his conscience told him otherwise.

The whole evening was a torture to him. When he heard her threw up, he could not sit still. His sister scolded him and ordered him to control himself. He wished that he could do more to help her. When she fainted for the second time, his sister told him that she would accompany Chu Ga Eul-shii, he protested. He told her that he would do it. His sister then gave in.

She was so beautiful, even if her face was pale. But there was sadness that her face clearly shown. It hurt him knowing that she was sad. He wished that she would tell him what was making her sad so that he could chase it away and make her smile again.

So when she embraced him, he wanted to scream in joy. It was something that he hoped one day would come true the moment he fell for her. But the embrace? It was for the whole wrong reason. She embraced him not because of him, but because of another guy. Her guy, her Yi Jeong. Never that he thought she was taken. His first love… why did it end before it even started? His heart ached tremendously.

But who was this Yi Jeong? He wanted to know this guy badly. So Yi Jeong was the reason why Chu Ga Eul-shii fainted. He was the reason for Chu Ga Eul-shii's sadness. If he was the one who made Chu Ga Eul-shii sad and hurt, he should not be the one for her. She deserved a man who loved her wholly and would never hurt her.

Ahn Tae-Yong decided that he did not like this So Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Miss Ga Eul, let's see the doctor," urged Ahn Hyun Jae. Ga Eul shook her head. They were still at the two siblings' place. They were having breakfast, with Ga Eul slowly munching on a toast.

"Miss Ga Eul, you promised last night." Her voice was a little raised. "I'm… We're worried about you."

Ga Eul snapped her head to her host. "Why? Why are you worried about me? Who am I to you? We've just met yesterday. Why are you being nice to me?" She held her tears.

The brother and sister duo were surprised at Ga Eul's sudden outburst but later nodded. They understood that she was under stress.

"Because we're neighbors and neighbors help neighbors. Or do you want Yongie to just leave you lying on the floor?"

Ga Eul kept quiet. She was indeed in deep stress. The whole thing about Yi Jeong, her dream, and her health was just too much for her to think about. Furthermore, she needed to see the doctor get things cleared up. She felt guilty for snapping at her kind neighbors.

"I… I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

"We'll go to your apartment if you want to change. If not, you can use mine. I think you're about my size and don't worry, I have a lot of new undies."

"Noona!" cried her brother while Ga Eul became red in her cheeks.

"I'll go back to my apartment," said Ga Eul.

"Alright then. Yongie, get the car ready in twenty minutes. Noona will come down with Miss Ga Eul."

"OK, Noona."

"But…taxi?"

"Nope. The fare's expensive. And, why take the taxi when we have a car?" argued Ahn Hyun Jae.

Ga Eul could never argue with Ahn Hyun Jae.

* * *

Ga Eul, Ahn Hyun Jae, and Ahn Tae-Yong came out of the hospital. It was not the hospital where Ji Hoo and Jan Di worked at. Ahn Hyun Jae had her arms around Ga Eul's shoulders. The younger lady had her head lowered and occasionally, sniffs and sobs were heard.

"I'll go get the car. Wait here. Oh, let me take your bags."

Ahn Tae-Yong took his sister's bag first and then Ga Eul's. He then patted Ga Eul's shoulder.

"Ga Eul."

In an instant, Ga Eul lifted her head and froze.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were right in front of her, with Yi Jeong between them, staring at her with wide longing yet hurtful hurt eyes.


	4. The Engagement

**Chapter 4: The Engagement**

 **A.N.:** Hello all. Thanks again for the continuous support. Enjoy spring (fall).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** April 3, 2017

* * *

"Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong…"

Tears were brimming at the edge of her eyes. She wanted to run and embrace him tight. She wanted to shower him with kisses. She wanted to tell him that she missed him very much. She did not care if he was to be engaged to another woman soon. All she wanted to do now was to be with him. _Take me away from here, Yi Jeong, please._

But his eyes… she could see that he missed her too, but those glints, was he angry at her? But why? Automatically she touched her stomach.

The Ahn siblings alternately looked at Ga Eul and the three handsome men in front of them. All three had a surprised expression, especially the one in the middle. His eyes on Ga Eul were intense, yet there were more.

The four of them froze like statues, the men's eyes were fixed on the said girl, and hers, on the one in the middle.

Ahn Tae-Yong then looked at Ga Eul again. Realization sunk in. His heart started to pound faster. Anger and jealousy started to slink in. He tightened his hold on her arm. _So this is the So Yi Jeong?_ He also felt the need to protect Ga Eul from this guy heightened.

Ahn Hyun Jae, on the other hand, was a very perceptive woman. She too watched the four of them. She guessed that the three men in front of her were very dear to the girl with her. She could see that the men cared and loved Miss Ga Eul, especially the man in the middle. She knew that somehow, Miss Ga Eul needed to talk to the men.

Ahn Hyun Jae gently rubbed Ga Eul's back. She was trying to comfort the young lady, for she could feel the latter's body started to shake.

Yi Jeong felt the hollow in his heart instantly filled up when from afar, he saw Ga Eul coming out of the hospital. He wanted to run to her and hugged her. He wanted to grab her hand and fled away from there, far, far away that nobody on earth could find them. A wide happy smile that was missing on his face for so long finally returned.

But wait, who were the two strangers next to her? And why did she look sad, and thin? Was she sick? He grew impatient and walked faster. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the guy took Ga Eul, no, his Ga Eul's bag and touched her. He felt his blood rising. No man was allowed to touch his Ga Eul. No man.

"Ga Eul…"

Yi Jeong called out her name. Even if he was angry that another man was with her, he could not deny the aching and longing heart for her. He missed her smiles, her touch, her laughs, her teases, her kisses and her everything. Her pictures that Woo Bin took were incomparable to her being, now in front of him. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go.

When she looked up and saw him, he saw how she froze. He too was very surprised. She was crying, her nose red, and her eyes puffy. He wanted so badly to engulf her in his arms and stop her tears. He wanted to chase away her pain.

Ji Hoo then exchanged looks with Woo Bin, conveying a message. This situation right now was a dangerous one. Master So's men were somewhere around the area. They had noticed a car following them from the F4 lounge to the hospital.

Woo Bin nodded and grabbed Yi Jeong's arm, surprising the latter. Yi Jeong looked at him, puzzled, but soon his eyes widened as Woo Bin glanced over to the back. He then quickly walked passed Ga Eul and the two strangers. He pretended that he did not see his Ga Eul. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin followed closely from behind.

Ga Eul was beyond shocked and hurt. Why did Yi Jeong suddenly walk away? Her heart that had just a few minutes ago came alive at the sight of him, was crushed once more. Her knees threatened to fail. She quickly held Ahn Hyun Jae's arms and let the tears came running down.

The Ahn siblings stood rooted, their heads turning to watch the three men walked into the hospital. What just happened? Ahn Tae-Yong wanted to catch them and demand some explanations but his sister held him by the arm and shook her head. Ahn Tae-Yong raised his eyebrows.

"Come on. Let's take Miss Ga Eul home. She needs to rest."

* * *

Once they were inside, at the hospital's lobby, Yi Jeong felt like he was going crazy. He wanted so, so badly to go to his Ga Eul. They watched Ga Eul, helped by the other lady, got into a car which they assumed to be the man's. But before Ga Eul went in, she turned to look at the hospital entrance, hoping that she could see them. Her face, sad. Yi Jeong wanted to scream her name out loud and run to her. His grandfather be damned. However, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were fast enough to hold his shoulders.

The F2 then led him to a room. They were going to meet someone, regarding Master So. In true honesty, they did not expect to run into Ga Eul. What was she doing here? Was she sick? Was she here to visit a friend? And who were the two persons with her? They looked like twins. Were they her friends? Close friends?

Woo Bin quickly pulled out his cell phone and texted someone.

"Yi Jeong…" called Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong had his face in his palms, elbows on the knees. "What is it Ji Hoo?" He mumbled into the palms.

"Are you alright?"

Yi Jeong snapped his head towards the doctor. His eyes were red. His expression, distraught.

"Do I look alright to you? That was Ga Eul, Ji Hoo. My Ga Eul. She was so near yet so far. Why is the world so unfair to us? Why can't I be with her?"

Ji Hoo stood up and gently patted Yi Jeong's back. He understood the feeling of unfairness, wanting to be with the person he loved, but could not. "I'm sorry Yi Jeong. Just hold on for a little longer. We're close to finding the solution. Just have trust in Ga Eul and your love for each other."

"I miss her so very much, Ji Hoo."

"I know, Yi Jeong. I know."

Woo Bin then sat next to Yi Jeong, thinking hard.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Yi Jeong quickly straightened his clothes and wiped his face.

* * *

"Thank you Unnie, Tae-Yong-shii. Thank you for your help." Ga Eul bowed to the two siblings.

"Ga Eul-shii, are you sure you are alright?"

Ahn Tae-Yong was worried. Ga Eul did not utter a word since the incident at the hospital. All the way back to their place, his sister and he tried to make her talk, but she just nodded, shook her head or kept quiet as she looked outside of the car window.

"I… Yes, I'm alright. I just want to rest."

"Make sure you take your medicine, Miss Ga Eul," added the older lady.

"I will. Thank you again, Unnie, Tae-Yong-shii."

Ga Eul hugged Ahn Hyun Jae.

"I'm here if you need to talk, about anything," Ahn Hyun Jae whispered. Ga Eul held her tears but nodded.

She then bowed to Ahn Tae-Yong and gave them a small smile before entering her apartment.

* * *

"Noona, I think the guy at the hospital, the one in the middle? I think he's Ga Eul-shii's boyfriend." It hurt him to say so.

His sister nodded in agreement.

"He hurt Ga Eul-shii, Noona. I can't take that."

"So, what are you going to do? Teach the guy a lesson?"

"I… I… Noona."

Ahn Hyun Jae raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Yongie. We can't force Miss Ga Eul to talk. She's in a lot of stress right now. Forcing her will only make her shut us away. Until she opens up to us, we can't assume things, bad things about her boyfriend. That won't be fair to him."

"Noona…I just feel like I need to protect Ga Eul-shii. I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"From what I saw earlier, they are having problems but they are very much in love with each other. I think they'll work the problems out."

"Noona…"

"I'm sorry Yongie. I know you love Miss Ga Eul. But right now you have to forget her or just be her friend."

Ahn Hyun Jae hugged her brother. She was sad that her brother's first love was unrequited. She knew all too well about the feeling. But knowing her brother, he would not stop caring for Ga Eul.

"Noona, I'm going to find out more about this Yi Jeong. His name sounds familiar, and I think I've seen the three guys somewhere before."

"Alright, Yongie. If that will ease your mind and heart."

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Ga Eul slowly got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Coming. Who is it?"

She opened the door and was surprised to see a man and a woman about her size outside. Her heart started to race wild. She wanted to close the door.

"Miss Chu Ga Eul, Master Song Woo Bin sent us. My name is Baek Hong Ki and this is Miss Park Min Eun. I believe Master Song is sending you a message… right about now."

Just as said, a message came in. Ga Eul took out her cell phone from her sweat pants.

"Ga Eul, Hong Ki is going to take you somewhere. Make sure you give your clothes to Miss Park. They'll know what to do."

Ga Eul looked at the two, eyebrows knitted before she let them in.

Twenty minutes later, Miss Park, dressed like Ga Eul, went out of the apartment building. She wore a wide sunhat to cover her face. From her window, Ga Eul and Baek Hong Ki watched a man followed Miss Park. It was Master So's man. Ga Eul's breath hitched. Master So was so resolute in making sure that she would not meet Yi Jeong.

Then, they hurriedly went out through the back door of the building where a black-tinted car was waiting.

Ga Eul could not help but be nervous, anxious yet at the same time somewhat excited. Millions of questions bombarded her mind. Her heart could not stop thumping wild at the anticipation.

Forty minutes later, they arrived at a secluded place, outside of the city. The house looked old yet still boasted its elegance and magnificence. Ga Eul could see four cars, all that she did not recognize. She suddenly felt scared. What if the message was not from Woo Bin Sunbae? But the caller ID was his number? What if this was Master So's doings? Did Master So know about her unexpected brief encounter with Yi Jeong at the hospital? _No. No. No. This is not happening. Omma, Appa._

She did not tell her parents about the threats from Master So since she did not want them to live in worry and scare. She did not want to give Master So a chance to hurt her parents, as well as Yi Jeong's Omma. So she had to stop seeing Yi Jeong though the separation was very much killing her. She prayed hard that Master So did not know about yesterday's event.

Baek Hong Ki opened the car door and led Ga Eul into the house. The interior was beautiful. However, Ga Eul could not take in the beauty of the house for she was now too scared and worried, for her parents, Yi Jeong's Omma and herself. She was then taken to the first floor and into a large room. Baek Hong Ki then left.

Ga Eul sat quietly on the sofa. Her eyes wandered around the room. The room looked like a study room but there was also an attached bedroom and bathroom. Her heart beat faster when she heard footsteps sounding nearer and nearer. She got up, nervous, anxious and scared. Her mind thought of ways to bolt out of the room should things did not go well.

Click! And the door opened.

Ga Eul's eyes widened and in an instant, she dashed to the door.

"Yi Jeong!"

"Ga Eul!"

All pent up emotions burst out as the two lovers embraced one another. Both held the other tightly, not wanting to be separated again. Tears escaped like rains with none of them possessing control.

"I missed you, Ga Eul. I missed you so much," and he kissed her, showing her how he truly missed her.

"I missed you too, Yi Jeong," and she replied, in between kisses.

They poured out all their feelings into the kisses and embraces.

Lost in the kisses, they unconsciously shifted to the sofa. When they broke to catch some air, she was already straddling his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his hands enclosing her waist as he pulled her to be the closest possible to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder, her warm breath tingling his sensitive neck, sending shivers and pleasurable sensations to his whole being. They were feelings that he had missed for so long.

"Yi Jeong… I love you."

"I love you too, Ga Eul."

He wiped her tears and she, his.

"Yi Jeong, where are we?"

"One of the Song's mansions. This is Woo Bin's late grandfather's place."

"But… isn't this…"

"Dangerous?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Woo Bin's taking care of the security. My grandfather won't know."

He kissed her again.

"I missed you so much, Ga Eul."

Breathless, "Yi Jeong, there are so many things that we need to talk about."

Being in Yi Jeong's arms calmed her being, but at the same time awoken the butterflies in her stomach. His hands burned every place that they touched.

"I know."

She too was killing him.

Ga Eul reluctantly leaned back a little. She refrained herself from pressing those soft lips that would take her to the ninth cloud. They needed to talk.

"Yi Jeong…"

Yi Jeong then softly and lovingly caressed her cheeks.

"You're pale and thin, Ga Eul. Are you sick? The hospital?"

Ga Eul just looked into his eyes. "I missed you."

"But you can't neglect your health…"

"And you too."

"Yi Jeong, I received your engagement card. The date's been brought forward…"

Yi Jeong's eyes widened and his face went red.

"That crazy old …."

"Yi Jeong… why? Are you really going to go on with it? But you promise…"

"Ga Eul, my grandfather decided on that date no matter how much I protested. I'm sorry Ga Eul. But …"

"But you promise…and the girl? Does she agree with it too?"

It hurt so much for her to talk about the girl.

 **Flashback**

"So Yi Jeong-shii."

"Yoong Hae Mi-shii."

The girl sat on the opposite of the table. They were at a café downtown. Yi Jeong had called for a discussion regarding their union.

The girl was beautiful and she exuded elegance. All the customers in the café had eyes on her, and on him. Two beautiful beings who looked perfect together.

"I believe you know why I asked for this meeting." Yi Jeong simply stated and she nodded.

"Are you backing out So Yi Jeong-shii?" Her voice was cold.

"Are you going through it? You don't love me and I don't love you."

Yoong Hae Mi scoffed at his words, surprising him.

"Love? Of course I don't love you. Who would love a Casanova like you? I know your reputation, So Yi Jeong-shii."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes and told himself to control his anger. He was no longer a Casanova.

"So, it's easy then. All you need to do is tell your grandfather that you don't want to marry me."

"But I love my grandfather and he is sick."

Yi Jeong was taken aback. After some time, "Don't you have dreams of your own? A boyfriend? Someone you like, at least? Don't you want to be happy with the person you love?"

"Like you do? So you already have a girlfriend? A Casanova has a girlfriend? Wow! That's news. Is that why you don't want to marry me?"

"Whether I have a girlfriend or not, just know that I don't love you and I don't agree to this marriage arrangement. I've seen what an arranged marriage does and believe me you and I are not going to live happily ever after. There is just no happy ending to an arranged marriage."

"I can't risk hurting my grandfather."

"Yoong Hae Mi –shii. You look like someone who believes in soulmates and happy endings. I assure you that you're not going to get a happy ending and I'll never come to love you."

"What?" How did this man know about her beliefs? Yoong Hae Mi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Since you know my reputation as a Casanova so well, you surely know that I can charm any woman easily. You might fall in love with me, but I'll never love you. Are you willing to have a husband who sleeps around with random women? You'll just end up broken if you marry me, Yoong Hae Mi-shii. Surely your beloved grandfather doesn't want his beloved granddaughter to suffer, does he?"

"Is that a threat, So Yi Jeong-shii?"

"No. I just want you to prepare yourself if you are really going to have this marriage."

Yoong Hae Mi inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes locked his. They were now in a staring contest.

When her grandfather first told her about the arrangement, she protested hard. She did not want to get married yet. She was still young and dreamed of becoming a renowned international designer. She had just opened up a firm in Seoul and managed to secure a big project with the government.

However, her grandfather insisted that there was nothing that she could do since he and Master So had made this promise when she and Yi Jeong was little. Her grandfather assured her that So Yi Jeong in person was not like how the media had portrayed. Her grandfather also reminded her that he was getting older and sick. Before death came to him, he wanted to see her in a wedding dress and take over the management of his Library.

Yoong Hae Mi was the only one relative left for her grandfather since her parents had left her with him when she was a baby. Her mother was from Ireland and the marriage was not accepted by the old man. But when she was born, her grandfather came to love her. Unfortunately, the relationship between Yoong Hae Mi's parents and her grandfather deteriorated and in one heated argument, her grandfather disowned her parents but demanded that they left her with him. Since then, her grandfather was her world.

She had no choice but to agree to the arranged marriage with So Yi Jeong.

And now, So Yi Jeong wanted her to tell her grandfather no. She could not do that.

Yoong Hae Mi sighed heavily.

"Looks like you have no choice but to marry me, So Yi Jeong-shii, and don't worry. I won't fall in love with you. Casanovas don't interest me."

Yoong Hae Mi then stood up and left.

Yi Jeong leaned backward in defeat.

Master So learned about their meeting at the café and was infuriated with his grandson. He summoned Yi Jeong to his office and they had another fight. Before Yi Jeong stormed off from his office, he told him that the engagement, as well as the wedding, were going to be pushed forward. It was a punishment to Yi Jeong.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul cried again.

Yi Jeong held her face with both hands and made her look at him.

"Ga Eul, I'm not going to break my promise to you. I'm not going to marry that girl, no matter what my grandfather said. Just trust me. The guys and I, we are close to taking down the old man. Please, trust me."

"I want to… but I'm scared. What if your grandfather knows about your plans? I'm scared for my parents and your Omma… and you."

"Oh Ga Eul, Ga Eul. Please have faith in us. We've gone through so much to be together. I won't let him do this much longer to you, to us."

He embraced her tight.

Suddenly, Ga Eul broke up the hug. A palm over her mouth and another over her stomach. She then ran towards the bathroom.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong immediately followed her.

"Ga Eul? What's happening?" He rubbed her back, up and down as she kept throwing up. He had never seen her like this.

When she was done, she rinsed her mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaned against his chest. He enclosed her in his arms. "What's going on Ga Eul? Are you sick? Tell me."

She did not answer but he could feel her tears dampening his shirt. He then led her to the bed.

"Ga Eul, the hospital. What were you doing at the hospital and who were the two with you?" He had wanted to ask her about them earlier.

"They are my neighbors. Ahn Hyun Jae Unnie and Ahn Tae-Yong-shii. They are siblings. Ahn Tae-Yong-shii helped me when I fainted at our building after I received the card…"

"What? You fainted? Are you hurt anywhere? Why didn't you tell me? Or Jan Di, or the guys?"

"Yi Jeong, I didn't get the chance. Unnie and Tae-Yong-shii took care of me. They took me to the hospital."

"But he touched you…" Yi Jeong was jealous at Ahn Tae-Yong and angry at himself for not being with her when she needed him the most.

"He's just helping, Yi Jeong. Please, don't be angry at him or me." Ga Eul hugged him again.

"Why were you, Woo Bin Sunbae and Ji Hoo Sunbae at the hospital, Yi Jeong? Are you sick too?"

"No. We went to meet someone about my grandfather. Like I told you, we're near to getting him."

Ga Eul nodded.

"Please be careful Yi Jeong."

"I will, we will."

Then, he looked at her.

"Ga Eul, are you sick? Why did you throw up? What did the doctor say? Please, I know that you lost appetite with what is happening to us, but you need to eat. You're getting thinner. I can't stand knowing that you're sick."

"Yi Jeong…" her cheeks blushed red.

"I… I don't know how to tell you. I don't want to add any more problems to you."

"What is it, Ga Eul?" He became more worried. But if she was sick, he was going to do his all to make her well.

"Yi Jeong… I'm…I'm…" she looked into his eyes but quickly buried her face into his chest.

"…"

"What is it, Ga Eul? I can't hear you," because she mumbled into his chest.

She looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant… I'm carrying your child."

Yi Jeong stiffened, wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Yi Jeong…" she, again, pressed her face into his chest as she enclosed her arms around his waist tightly and cried.

"Please say something…"

"I… I…"

She cried louder. Why was he reacting this way? She felt like he was disappointed with her since she was only adding more troubles for them. Was he going to ask her to abort the child? But this was their child and he said that he would take responsibility should it happened. Had he forgotten his promise on their last night together?

"Who else knows?"

"What?"

"Who else knows about this?" He looked into her eyes. They were serious.

"Only you and the doctor."

Why was he asking this? Was he really not happy? She did feel that the news would only complicate things but she too felt that he needed to know. However, with his reaction now, she instantly regretted telling him about it. She pushed herself back from him.

"We need to make sure that nobody else knows."

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and texted Woo Bin. They needed to make sure that her record at the hospital is deleted and the doctor keeps his mouth shut.

Ga Eul stood up from the bed, surprising him.

"Ga Eul?"

"Are you asking a doctor to come in and kill our baby?"

"Ga Eul?" He was shocked. "What are you saying?"

"Is that a doctor that you're texting to?" Her eyes showed hurt, disbelief and betrayal.

"What? No. What are you thinking?" He did not understand her reactions.

"You don't want this baby. You've forgotten your promise."

"Ga Eul!"

He stepped forward to her.

"No! Don't come closer. I shouldn't have told you about this baby if you're going to kill it."

He grabbed both her arms.

"Ga Eul! Snap out of it. When did I say that I don't want our baby?"

"But you…"

"I was just surprised but I want it. This is our baby. The proof of our love. How can I kill it? This baby is partly you. How can I kill you? I love you Ga Eul, and I love our baby."

He embraced her tightly and she cried again.

When she was calmer, he kissed her forehead.

"I told Woo Bin to deal with your record at the hospital and to make sure nobody else knows about your pregnancy. I'm going to keep you and our baby safe, Ga Eul. This is my promise."

"But your grandfather…"

"Let me and the guys worry about him. You need to take care of yourself and our baby." He gently caressed her stomach. He could feel that her stomach was slightly swollen.

"Do you trust me?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

"I love you, Ga Eul."

He leaned down and captured her soft sweet lips, gentle at first, but soon, became deeper and more passionate. Carefully, he lifted her up and carried her to the awaiting bed.

* * *

"Noona, look at this."

Ahn Tae-Yong showed his laptop to his sister who was working at the coffee table. She looked at the screen and gasped.

"So Yi Jeong, Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo? The F4? Casanova? Now I remember. My colleagues used to gossip about them F4." She turned to look at her brother.

"Ga Eul-shii's boyfriend is So Yi Jeong the Casanova." He plonked down on the sofa.

"He's a chaebol," added his sister.

"Noona, he's a Casanova. That's why he hurt Ga Eul-shii. I need to tell Ga Eul-shii about him."

"Yongie, listen to yourself. I'm sure Miss Ga Eul already knew about his reputation. Maybe he was a Casanova? But he's not anymore? If he's still one, do you think Miss Ga Eul can easily accept him as a boyfriend?"

"Noona, why are you defending this So Yi Jeong? Do you know him?" Ahn Tae-Yong was hurt.

"Yongie, I'm not defending him. I'm just stating some possibilities. Think about it."

"But she cried because of him."

"What did I tell you the other day? You need to know the real story from Miss Ga Eul."

"Noona…"

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

"I'll get it." Ahn Tae-Yong went to open the door.

"Ga Eul-shii?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Tae-Yong-shii." Ga Eul bowed to the young man.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Please come in."

"That's alright. I just wanted to give you and Unnie this." She handed him a basket of fresh seasonal fruits.

"Oh?"

"As my thank you gift, for taking care of me."

"Miss Ga Eul, do come in." Ahn Hyun Jae was already behind her brother.

Ga Eul then bowed to her.

"That's alright. I need to go back to prepare for my class tomorrow. This is for you and Tae-Yong-shii, Unnie." She gestured to the basket in Ahn Tae-Yong's hands.

"Thank you, Miss Ga Eul."

"No, I want to say thank you for helping me." Ga Eul bowed to the Ahn siblings again.

"Miss Ga Eul, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Unnie. Thank you."

"That's good to know. You do look better. So, is everything alright now?"

Ga Eul felt her cheeks warmed up.

"Yes, Unnie," she shyly answered.

Ahn Tae-Yong looked at her without blinking. His heart stung to hear her so. His sister gave him a quick glance.

"I'll see you around Unnie, Tae-Yong-shii."

"Yes. Do come again, Miss Ga Eul. Don't be shy. We're always here if you need us," said the sister.

"Thanks, Unnie, Tae-Yong-shii." Ga Eul bowed again and left.

Ahn Tae-Yong closed the door only after Ga Eul entered the elevator car. When he turned around, his sister was still behind him. She patted his shoulder.

"Just be happy for her, Yongie."

* * *

Days went by and the engagement day was finally here.

The Seoul Majestic Hotel's Grand Ballroom was beautifully decorated. In front of the hall was a stage where Master So and his friend were going to announce the engagement of their grandchildren. Both were proud that at last, the merger of two families was going to be realized. They had waited for this day for so long.

Guests were already filling the grand hall. Close friends and business associates from both sides of the family were invited to witness the union. Other than that, Master So was going to announce something important as well.

Yi Jeong and the F3 were in a private room near the Grand Hall. They were waiting for a staff to call Yi Jeong out. All the four of them wore a serious expression.

Ten minutes later, Yi Jeong was called out. His F3 brothers patted his shoulders to show their support. He then walked slowly up to the stage. Not a minute later, Yoong Hae Mi joined him on stage. The guests oohed and awed at her beauty. She was really a beauty and she was definitely the perfect match to Yi Jeong in physical attributes. They were like a handsome prince and his beautiful princess. Yi Jeong and Yoong Hae Mi glanced at each other. None was smiling.

Master So bowed to the guests and went to the rostrum. The hall became quiet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's a great pleasure that you are here with us tonight. Tonight is going to be a historical night, not only for us So and Yoong families but also for our country South Korea. Tonight…"

"STOP THIS EVENT RIGHT NOW!"


	5. The Shocking News

**Chapter 5: The Shocking News**

 **A.N:** Hello dears. How are you today? Hope everything is fine. Have a great day and be happy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** April 17, 2017 (my time)

* * *

"Ga Eul. How are you?"

Jan Di straight away asked her best friend since kindergarten once the latter opened her apartment door.

"I'm alright, I guess." Ga Eul weakly answered and closed the door.

"Do you want water? Or anything? Something to eat?" she then asked. She was ready to head for the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I'm worried about you." Jan Di placed a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder, and Ga Eul looked into the former's eyes. Jan Di could tell that the young lady was holding her tears. Her eyes were puffy. Jan Di knew that Ga Eul had been crying. Immediately Jan Di embraced her best friend, and Ga Eul's tears came running down.

"Let it all out, Ga Eul. Let it all out." Jan Di ran her palms up and down Ga Eul's back. Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend. Ga Eul was definitely not alright.

Tonight was the night that Ga Eul's fiancé was going to be another woman's fiancé. How could an engaged man be another woman's fiancé? Jan Di could not get her mind to accept it. She wanted to give Master So a piece of her mind and though she was also tempted to give him her famous spin-kick, that would only worsen the situation for everybody, especially Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo told Jan Di to be with Ga Eul tonight. It would not be appropriate for Ga Eul to go to Yi Jeong's engagement ceremony, as they told her. Jan Di could not agree more. Even if the F2 did not tell her so, she would still go and accompany Ga Eul.

"He said that it'll be over soon. He said that they've got it all planned to fight his grandfather and they were going to do it before the engagement. But why is the engagement still on, Jan Di? Why? I don't understand."

Ga Eul cried on Jan Di's shoulder.

That night at Woo Bin's late grandfather's place, Yi Jeong repeatedly assured her that the engagement would not go on. The day would not come. He asked her to believe him and the F3. He promised that his grandfather would be brought to justice. He promised that the whole of South Korea would see his grandfather's true colors, and Ga Eul had believed him.

But this morning, Woo Bin sent her a message. Yi Jeong's engagement was on as due. Woo Bin advised Ga Eul to be strong and continue to believe the F4. He told Ga Eul to control herself, relax and not worry. But Ga Eul was too shocked that her knees gave away. Fortunately, she was already on the sofa and helplessly fell back on it.

She could not put together the words engagement, strong, believe, relax and not worry in one positive sentence. How could she when the man of her life was going to be another woman's fiancé and later on, husband? How was she going to live her life after this, with her child, no, their child that she was carrying? How would she tell the child that his or her father could not be with them for he had another family? Ga Eul's heart shattered into million pieces.

Jan Di broke the hug and led Ga Eul to the sofa. They faced each other. Ga Eul was still sobbing and crying. Her heart went out to her best friend. She understood well the feeling. It was the same feeling when Jun Pyo's mother tried everything to separate them. But they were fortunate because Jae Kyung became the bigger person and canceled the wedding. Moreover, as evil as Madam Kang was, Jan Di did not think that Madam Kang would go to the extent of killing innocent people. Unlike Yi Jeong's grandfather.

"Ga Eul, listen to me." She held the crying girl's cheeks.

"I don't know why things didn't go as planned. I was shocked too. I thought the guys had it all thought out and organized. I thought they were going to get the old man sooner. I…"

"But they lied!"

"No! Ga Eul. No. Don't say that about them. They didn't lie." Jan Di quickly embraced Ga Eul tight. "Please, don't lose faith in them. Even if Yi Jeong Sunbae got engaged tonight, he can still…"

Ga Eul abruptly pushed Jan Di away, startling the latter.

"Ga Eul?"

"Jan Di, how could you say that? Are you accepting his engagement to this woman? What about me?"

"Ga Eul! That's not what I wanted to say. That's not what I meant."

Ga Eul glared at her best friend through glassy eyes. She could not believe that Jan Di dared to utter those words.

"Ga Eul. I'm as shocked as you are about tonight and believe me I really, really want to go there and ruin the ceremony. We need to trust the guys. Please, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul did not answer. She did not know who to believe anymore. In the past few days, she felt that she had again come to life when she met Yi Jeong. He gave hope that all these pain of separation would be erased out soon. She slowly lay down and placed her head on Jan Di's lap and continued to cry. Jan Di could only gently pat Ga Eul's shoulder with the hope of easing the pain, even if slightly.

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's a great pleasure that you are here with us tonight. Tonight is going to be a historical night, not only for us So and Yoong families but also for our country South Korea. Tonight…"

"STOP THIS EVENT RIGHT NOW!"

The whole hall turned to the entrance.

A tall good-looking man stood right in the middle of the door frame, a hand stretched out to the front, a finger pointing to the stage.

The hall became quiet that a drop of a pin could be deafening, but a couple of seconds later, an uproar broke out. Questions, confusions, puzzlement and more erupted from the people in the hall. Everybody asked everybody who the man was and why he was there. This was definitely a night South Korea will remember.

Master So immediately called his staff and ordered to seize the intruder. The staff then hurriedly went over while talking into the walkie-talkie. Meanwhile, Mr. Yoong stood fixed on the stage, looking at the man. Who was this man who dared to interrupt an important event?

"Kim Min-Jun!"

Yi Jeong, Mr. Yoong, and Master So snapped their heads to Yoong Hae-Mi.

She then ran down the stage towards the hall entrance, pushing guests here and there along the way.

"Hae Mi!" "Yoong Hae Mi-shii!" cried the two old man on the stage.

"Security, stop her! Stop him! Take him away!" Ordered Master So.

Yi Jeong stood frozen as he watched the whole ordeal. Somewhere in the hall, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo made their way towards the man as well. This was definitely unexpected. Woo Bin reached for his cell phone and sent a text to someone.

"Everybody, please. Calm down. Calm down." Master So tried to control the situation.

"Min-Jun!" Yoong Hae Mi cried again. When she reached him, two securities were already holding the struggling Kim Min-Jun to keep him under control.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! This engagement can't happen! I won't allow it! I won't! Over my dead body! Hae Mi!"

Yoong Hae Mi pushed the two securities back, but they were big men. They did not budge. Their hold on Kim Min-Jun tightened. So Yoong Hae Mi then threw herself onto Kim Min-Jun and hugged him tight, shocking everybody in the hall.

Up on the stage, the two old men's eyes rounded wide and their faces turned beet red with shock and fury. Yi Jeong too was taken aback by the change of event. A smirk slowly formed on his lips.

"Min-Jun! Are you stupid? What are you doing here? We've talked about this. You can't be here."

"Hae Mi, please. I can't live without you. I won't let you marry that guy. I love you and you love me. Please don't sacrifice our love."

"Min-Jun, please." There was pain in her voice.

Kim Min-Jun, her lover since university. They had made plans to get married after both of them had reached their own dreams and had successful careers, but when her grandfather informed about this arranged marriage and about his health, she had no other choice but to follow. This was her sacrifice for the old man who had raised her up and loved her all her life.

When she went to tell Kim Min-Jun about the arranged marriage, he almost lost his mind. They had a big fight for he did not want to lose her. He suggested anything that came to mind so that Yoong Hae Mi would not marry So Yi Jeong, but all came to dead ends. Though she loved him very much, Yoong Hae Mi did not want to risk her grandfather's life. She then broke all ties with Kim Min-Jun after warning him not to come look for her any longer.

The two securities then dragged Kim Min-Jun outside of the hall, with Yoong Hae Mi still locking her arms around him. She turned to look at her grandfather.

"HARABEOJI! HARABEOJI SO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM."

Mr. Yoong quickly went down the stage.

"Yi Jeong, you stay where you are," warned the elder So, before hurrying to the two at the entrance. Yi Jeong did not respond but when his grandfather left too, he fished out his phone and called his fellow F3.

The two elder men rushed to the entrance. Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo were already near the commotion area. Master So was surprised to see them there near the intruder and Yoong Hae Mi.

"Move aside. What are you doing here?" Master So's eyes were icy and there was no doubt venom in his voice as he addressed the F3.

"Harabeoji. We'll take care of him. But just give us some time to talk to Yoong Hae Mi-shii and her friend here. I assure you Yoong Hae Mi-shii will be back on stage after this." It was Woo Bin.

"I don't need your help. Now move!" Ordered the old So.

"But you need to do the damage control, Harabeoji." Ji Hoo tilted his head towards the guests.

Master So and Mr. Yoong glanced back to the crowd. All eyes were on them. The two elders then looked at each other. Mr. Yoong wanted so bad to go to his granddaughter and demanded an explanation. He wanted to know who this Kim Min-Jun and what relationship did he have with his granddaughter. Meanwhile, Master So was controlling his anger at the disruption. No one messed with him. But his best friend's look told him that he needed to hold on whatever thought of teaching this guy a lesson to later.

"Mr. Yoong, Harabeoji. Trust us. You can ask the guy and Miss Yoong Hae Mi later," assured Jun Pyo.

Master So wanted to say something but Mr. Yoong held his shoulder and nodded. Mr. Yoong then went to his granddaughter and said: "You have a lot to explain Hae Mi." Yoong Hae Mi who was still embracing Kim Min-Jun by the waist slowly nodded.

"10 minutes," said Master So.

The two elders then went back to the guests and said something as they passed them. They apologized for the disruption and assured the guests that the event would continue soon. Yi Jeong glanced at his grandfather and then fixed his eyes on the entrance door.

* * *

The F3 followed the securities to a room next to the security room. The securities had already let go of Kim Min-Jun arms and Yoong Hae Mi held his arm. The two securities, on both sides, while the F3 walked behind them.

When they reached the room, Woo Bin told the securities to leave. He told them that the F3 would take care of things from there. The securities were curious and uncertain, but Jun Pyo reminded them that Master So had agreed that the F3 would handle it.

"Furthermore, would we let Miss Yoong, future So Yi Jeong's bride, to leave with another man?" asked Ji Hoo. The two securities whispered to each other and a minute after, they told the F3 that they'd be at the security room should help was needed. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo said Okay.

"Yoong Hae Mi-shii, Kim Min-Jun-shii. We're Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo introduced themselves.

"Come. Let's get into the room. We want to ask some questions," added Ji Hoo.

"Min-Jun-shii. You made a deathly mistake by coming here tonight." Woo Bin's eyes pierced into the guy's.

* * *

"Ga Eul? Are you alright?"

Jan Di panicked as she followed Ga Eul to the bathroom. Ga Eul startled her when the former abruptly sat up and rushed to the bathroom. Once inside, she threw up non-stop.

"Ga Eul? You're sick. What did you eat earlier?" Jan Di was worried. She massaged Ga Eul's shoulders.

A few minutes later, Ga Eul stopped vomiting and went to the sink to clean up. She looked pale. Jan Di placed the back of her palm on Ga Eul's forehead to check if it was a fever, but her temperature was normal.

"Ga Eul?"

"I… I haven't eaten today," confessed the girl.

"Ga Eul? Come on. Let's get some food inside you." Jan Di led Ga Eul out of the bathroom and sat the girl on the sofa again. She then went to the kitchen and warmed some milk and looked for some biscuits or anything to eat.

"Here, eat some. You can't do this to yourself, Ga Eul. I understand that you're sad and worried about Yi Jeong Sunbae, but you have to take care of yourself too."

Ga Eul picked up the mug of milk. But the smell of the milk awoken another round of swirls and storms in her tummy. She got up and rushed to the bathroom again.

"Ga Eul?"

When she came out of the bathroom, Jan Di quickly handed her a glass of plain water which she was able to swallow without barfing again.

She then laid on the sofa, eyes closed, a hand on the forehead, and another on her stomach.

"Ga Eul, let's go to the clinic."

Ga Eul shook her head. Tears were trickling down from the corner of her eyes.

"Ga Eul? What's wrong?" Jan Di became more worried.

"Jan Di…" Ga Eul's voice was weak.

"Yi Jeong and I…"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae and you?"

"We're pregnant, Jan Di."

In an instant, Jan Di jumped up, shocked at the news.

"Ga Eul! What? Who? How? When? Why? How could you?"

"Jan Di…" Ga Eul had sat up and looked at the shocking expression of her best friend. But other than shock, was that disappointment in her eyes?

"Jan Di…"

"Ga Eul… when?"

"That last night before we stopped seeing each other because of his grandfather's threat. Jan Di, are you angry at me? At us? Please don't do anything to Yi Jeong. It was something that both of us wanted. No. It was me. I asked him first. He didn't want it at first. Please don't blame Yi Jeong. Jan Di, please."

"But your vow…"

"I know. But I don't regret it, Jan Di. Yi Jeong is my love, my life. This baby in me, this baby is our love."

"But Ga Eul, this is only complicating things. His grandfather is not going to stay quiet when he knows about this. This is dangerous, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul stiffened.

"And he's getting engaged as we speak, Ga Eul."

"Jan Di…" Ga Eul's heart ached when reminded of it.

"I know that we don't want him to get engaged, but…. What did he say, your parents?"

"My parents don't know yet, and Yi Jeong wants this baby too."

"Ga Eul…"

"Jan Di, he promised to take responsibility for this baby, and I'll tell my parents when I'm ready."

"But… Ga Eul, I'm worried about you, your parents, him, his mother and this baby."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Why were things complicated? Why couldn't Yi Jeong and the F3 stop this engagement? Why couldn't anyone fight Master So? How could one person be so powerful and above the whole of South Korea?

Jan Di embraced Ga Eul tightly and prayed for her best friend's safety and everyone related to her to be safe as well.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes but the F3 or Yoong Hae Mi had not returned to the Grand Hall. Master So and Mr. Yoong were getting anxious while Yi Jeong stood on the stage, observing the two elders. Occasionally, he checked his cell phone. The guests began to get restless and started to whisper and talk about the turn of the event.

Master So was about to call for his assistant on the floor when noises, scuffles, and orders were heard. Everybody turned their attention to the entrance, again.

The securities and Master So's men were trying to block a group of black-dressed people from entering the hall. Again, the hall went chaotic. Master So, Mr. Yoong and Yi Jeong quickly stepped down from the stage.

Behind the men were the F3, Yoong Hae Mi, and Kim Min-Jun.

"What is going on?" asked Master So.

"Mr. So Woo Sung. Seoul's Special Task Force. Please follow us quietly." A man who looked like the leader of the group said and showed his badge.

"What do you mean please follow you? Don't you know we're having a ceremony here?" bellowed Master So.

"Mr. So. If you don't want any more commotion, please follow us outside." The man said. He extended some pieces of papers to Master So.

"Woo Sung, what's going on here?" asked Mr. Yoong. Yi Jeong went to the F3 while the guests were already forming a circle around them.

Master So's eyes widened and he glared at the leader and the F4. The F4 stared back at him.

"You! All of you! This is all your doings! You don't have proofs!" Master So threw the papers to the F4 and in an instant, the guests went wild. The leader of the Special Task Force quickly grabbed Master So's arm. Flashes of cameras continuously brightened the hall.

"Woo Sung?" "Mr. So?" "Mr. So?" "Mr. Yoong?" "Mr. Gu!" "Mr. Yoon!" "Mr. Song!"

"Let go of me!" Master So struggled as the leader grabbed his arm and tried to lead him outside.

"Yi Jeong! You are going to regret this. All of you!"

"Woo Sung?"

Master So's men tried to help their boss, but the Special Task Force made a barricade in front of their leader and Master So. Woo Bin's men were also on guard and ready to strike if things went out of control.

"Gi-Sang! Call my lawyers!" Master So shouted to his assistant.

"Sung-Soo, this is wrong. This is wrong. This is slander." He cried to Mr. Yoong.

"Yi Jeong! I'm your grandfather for God's sake!"

The F4 and the rest of the people watched the Great So Woo Sung shoved into the awaiting vehicle. As the vehicle sped off along with the other Special Task Force's vehicles, the reporters continued to run after them with their cameras flashing non-stop. Once the vehicles were out of sight, they turned their focus to the F4, Mr. Yoong, Yoong Hae Mi and Kim Min-Jun, but the six of them kept their mouth shut. Woo Bin then led everybody into a private room, with his men guarding the door and perimeter.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Mr. Yoong was lost.

"Harabeoji." "Mr. Yoong." Yoong Hae Mi and Woo Bin spoke up simultaneously.

"You first," said Woo Bin.

"Harabeoji, this is Kim Min-Jun. My fiancé."

"What?" Mr. Yoong staggered backward but Woo Bin was fast enough to hold the old man's back before he falls down.

"Harabeoji." His granddaughter quickly held him.

"Fiancé?" Yi Jeong was equally stunned. "But you didn't tell me."

"I told you that I didn't want to risk Harabeoji's health."

"But…"

"Since when Hae Mi?" Mr. Yoong sat down and his granddaughter sat next to him.

"Since a year and a half ago Sir," answered Kim Min-Jun.

"What?" Mr. Yoong clutched his shirt over his chest as his heart felt a sting.

"Harabeoji!"

"And Hae Mi, you never told me? Why?" He felt betrayed by the granddaughter whom he loved very much.

"I… We were in university and you told me that I shouldn't get involved with a man during my study. But I fell in love with Min-Jun, Harabeoji. I… We decided to get engaged. I wanted to tell you when you told me about this engagement with So Yi Jeong, but you talked about your promise and your health, and … and I couldn't tell you about Min-Jun. I didn't want you to fall sick if I didn't agree to this arrangement."

"Hae Mi, don't you trust me? If you told me the truth from the beginning, I'd tell Woo Sung that the promise is off."

"Harabeoji. I… you kept mentioning about your health. I… I don't want to…" Yoong Hae Mi embraced her grandfather tight and cried. "I'm sorry Harabeoji."

"I love you more than anyone in this world, Hae Mi. Other than the promise that Woo Sung and I made years ago, I thought that you didn't have a boyfriend or a special man. That was why I wanted you to marry Yi Jeong. I'm sorry too, Hae Mi. I should have asked. I was just too excited when Woo Sung reminded me about the promise."

The F4 went quiet as they observed the two grandfather and granddaughter. Yi Jeong felt like screaming. If ever Yoong Hae Mi told her grandfather about her fiancé sooner, all these sufferings that Ga Eul and he had to go through would not had happened.

"Yi Jeong," called the old man.

"Yes, Sir."

"But about your grandfather? What happened back there?"

"Sir, may I?" asked Woo Bin.

And Woo Bin told them all.

"I don't believe you Mr. Song. Woo Sung can't be that. I don't believe you. Yi Jeong, how could you do this to your grandfather? How could you humiliate him like this?" Mr. Yoong pressed his chest again.

"Harabeoji…" Yoong Hae Mi became worried about her grandfather. Mr. Yoong slightly nodded to her, assuring that he was alright.

Yoong Hae Mi too, could not believe the things that Woo Bin had told them.

"We have boxes of documents and proofs, Sir. We've gathered enough witnesses and victims. Your best friend is not who you think he is. I'm sorry." It was Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo nodded in agreement.

The old man was flabbergasted. All these years, So Woo Sung was his best friend since high school. They shared the same interest in history and arts. He was the best friend that anyone could have wished for. Woo Sung was always there when he needed help.

"Sir, we have to do this. We have to stop him from hurting people, innocent people," said Woo Bin.

"Yes, Sir. He's my grandfather, my blood, but that does not mean I have to stand still and watch him go on with these cruelty and evil."

"I still can't believe this." Mr. Yoong shook his head. It was just too much for him to accept.

"Sir, it's up to you whether to believe us but my grandfather is going to pay for all his wrongdoings."

Jun Pyo then stood up. "Sir, please excuse us. We need to go to the police station."

"Yi Jeong," called Mr. Yoong.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm sorry for all the troubles that I've caused you. This engagement is off."

It was the best news for all, especially for Yi Jeong, Yoong Hae Mi and Kim Min-Jun. The girl further tightened her embrace. Yi Jeong wanted to cry of happiness and relief. He then went to shake hands with the old man. "Thank you Sir. Thank you." A smile never left his face and the F3 patted each other's shoulders.

Five minutes later, the F4 headed straight to the police station.

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Jan Di went to the door. It was fifteen minutes past eleven p.m. Ga Eul was already sleeping in her bedroom. She was tired from all the stress.

"Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae?"

And the F3 entered the apartment, they expression, sad. Jan Di's heart immediately felt heavy.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" she forced herself to ask the question.

Jun Pyo shook his head while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo went straight to the sofa and helped themselves to the unopened mineral water bottles on the coffee table.

Jan Di's tears trailed down her cheeks. Ga Eul would be devastated and crushed. Jun Pyo quickly went to her and led her to the sofa to sit down.

"Ga Eul… she's… she's…."

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

"What? Who could that be? At this hour?" Woo Bin asked.

"Are you expecting someone, Jan Di? A man?" asked Jun Pyo.

Jan Di's eyes automatically widened and she smacked Jun Pyo's arm, hard.

Woo Bin then went to open the door.

"YI JEONG SUNBAE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cried Jan Di as she abruptly stood up when she saw him.

"Jan Di?" Ga Eul weakly called for her best friend.

Jan Di immediately covered her mouth. She did not know whether to go to Ga Eul or stay there and wait for Yi Jeong's answer, or any of the F3's.

"Jan Di?" Ga Eul called again.

Yi Jeong put a finger on his lips. "Shhh." He then patted Jan Di's shoulder and said "Thank you." He nodded to her and his fellow F3 brothers, and they nodded back. Jun Pyo then grabbed Jan Di's handbag on the coffee table and led her out of the apartment, with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo following close behind.

"Jan Di?" Ga Eul was lying on the bed, her eyes still closed. She then heard the door opened and felt the bed moved a little, a sign that Jan Di was next to her.

"Jan Di, did someone shout? Was it the TV?"

Her eyes shot opened when a pair of soft lips, familiar lips, gently pressed against hers.

"Yi Jeong…"

He lifted her upper body up and embraced her tight. Ga Eul immediately wounded her arms around his neck and cried.

"Yi Jeong…"

"Ga Eul…"

Ga Eul leaned back and held his cheeks. "It's you. Is it really you?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again.

"The engagement?" She was breathless but needed some answers.

"Is off."

"What?"

"The engagement is off. There'll be no marriage between me and the girl or any other girl. We did it, Ga Eul. We did it. "

He kissed her again.

"My grandfather. It's over for him. He can't hurt you, your parents and Omma anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore. The police has got him."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at the news. "Are you telling the truth?"

Yi Jeong vigorously nodded his head and Ga Eul embraced him again. Tears that fell now were tears of relief and happiness.

"I thought I've lost you when Woo Bin Sunbae sent me the message about tonight."

"No, Ga Eul. No. You will never lose me. Never. I promised you that, remember?"

"Yi Jeong, I'm so happy."

"I love you Ga Eul." He wiped off her tears.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong," and kissed him all over his face before settling on his soft lips.

"I missed you Yi Jeong."

"I missed you too, my love."

"Yi Jeong? Jan Di? We have to tell her the news."

"Jan Di is with the guys. They left before I came in."

"Oh…"

"Are you still sick? Morning sickness? You look pale."

Ga Eul nodded.

"Don't worry my love. I'm here now to take care of you." He kissed her forehead and placed a palm over her stomach. "And our baby."

Ga Eul choked a tear and hugged him again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You'll make the baby sad. No more crying after this. I'll be here with you forever, Ga Eul. When I fell in love with you, it's destined that I can't get out of this love. Even if you don't love me any longer, I will still love you, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong. I love you and will always love you."

The two lovers spent the night; safe, content and blissful in each other's arms.

They thanked the heaven above.

Their prayers had been answered.

Ga Eul was his and his alone, and Yi Jeong was hers and hers alone.

All they asked now was for them to forever be together.

* * *

"Chu Ga Eul. This is not over yet."


	6. At Last

**Chapter 6: At Last**

 **A.N.:** Hello my dear. This one's late, right? Sorry. Time's a little tight and work keeps coming. Have a great weekend, all. Take care. Besos y abrazos y amor.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** May 6, 2017 (my time)

* * *

So Woo Sung's arrest became the highlight of all news channels, online and offline. South Korea was in shock. Who would have thought that one of the most respectable and honorable elites of the country was one ruthless, abusive and evil man? And to further add to the scandal was that he was exposed by the F4 which included his own grandson.

* * *

"INSOLENT UNGRATEFUL STUPID FOOL!"

So Woo Sung ripped the documents to pieces before throwing them to the young man in front of him. Yi Jeong turned his head to the side to avoid the papers from cutting his face and closed his eyes. Inwardly, he slowly counted to ten. Woo Bin held his arm when the former realized that he was gripping the side of his pants tightly. He was controlling his rising temper.

They were in one of the rooms at the police station. The F2 had requested for it because Yi Jeong needed to solve some matters with the old man. One of So Woo Sung's lawyers was also present. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo could not join them since they had to attend some important meetings.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THE MUSEUM IS MINE! IT"S NOT YOURS, YOUR FATHER'S OR ANYONE'S. IT'S MINE! I'M NOT GOING TO HAND IT OVER TO YOU!"

"Harabeoji. Have you forgotten where you are?" He smirked at the old man.

"This is your only choice if you want to keep the Museum within our family and I believe, you, of all people, don't want the So Museum to change its name to Park Museum or Baek Museum or any other name, do you?"

"Don't get smart with me, boy!"

"I'm not being smart or anything. I'm helping you out. Just sell all your shares to me and I'll assure you the name stays as it is. I'll send you another copy of the forms after I get home. Sign them before this trial ends."

The old man stares on Yi Jeong was intense and hateful. It never occurred to him that he would be in this hell predicament. Decades of hard work building up his reputation, founding the Museum and collecting and preserving the country's history and heritage, expanding the family's business and a number of other business now came to this? So Woo Sung wanted to kill people.

"What do you say, Harabeoji?" Yi Jeong crossed his arms over the chest while Woo Bin looked on.

The old man then turned to Woo Bin.

"What's in it for you, Song Woo Bin?" His voice was icy cold and full of anger. "You're not much different from me."

"HARABEOJI!" cried Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin was taken aback for a brief moment before composing himself.

Coolly, "Nothing."

The old man snickered. "Are you sure?"

"Harabeoji, you are so wrong. I'm not like you. My family is not like you if that's what you mean. We don't kill innocent people. Even the bad ones, we don't kill them."

In an instant, So Woo Sung stood up, his eyes red with fury. "HOW DARE YOU?" He wanted to punch the young Song but his lawyer quickly held his shoulders.

"Sit down, Harabeoji. We're still in the middle of a discussion here." Yi Jeong's voice was firm and stern.

"You are going to regret this, Yi Jeong."

He then looked at Woo Bin. "You too. Gu Jun Pyo, Joon Ji Hoo,.." He looked back at his grandson. "Your mother, THAT WHORE, and her parents. She's the devil."

"HARABEOJI!" Yi Jeong could not control his temper any longer as he abruptly stood up, palms slammed on the table and body leaned forward. Woo Bin was quick enough to grip his forearm before the potter punches his grandfather to oblivion.

"Master So!" The lawyer was shocked at the old man's threats.

"Do you think with all of you getting me locked up in here means it's the end for me? Surely you don't know me enough, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin."

"Master So," said the lawyer again.

"Shut up Jang Kook."

And the lawyer did.

"I promise this. All of you are not going to live happy and comfortable the moment you step out of this room. You'd better watch your backs and my name is not So Woo Sung if I don't get that whore of yours leave this world. I…"

The old man fell to the floor with Yi Jeong on top of him, ready to give him another blow. Fortunately, Woo Bin pulled him away before he could.

"YOU ARE A DEVIL! LET ME GO! WOO BIN!"

"NO! YI JEONG!"

The old man snickered as he wiped away the blood from his lower lip. His lawyer then helped him up.

"Harabeoji," called Woo Bin.

"I wouldn't dare do that if I were you."

Woo Bin pointed to the CCTV at the corner of the ceiling, his handphone with the audio recording still on and a brooch on the lapel of his suit. The brooch hid a tiny camera.

Both So Woo Sung and his lawyer's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. In his rage and fury toward the F2 and Chu Ga Eul, he had forgotten about the CCTV in the room and how smart Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were.

"We'll see you in court, So Woo Sung," glared Yi Jeong before he and Woo Bin turned around and left.

* * *

The trial of So Woo Sung garnered a rally outside of the courthouse. Other than the curious and angry public, people who were related to victims of the Master also grouped together throughout the whole trial period. Prior to this event, they were afraid to come out and tell the misdeeds and crimes of Master So for his power was so great and would go beyond the law. Furthermore, their words against Master So's, surely nobody would listen or believe them. So they had to suffer in silence, afraid if Master So would go for them should they open their mouth. But now, one by one, stories about Master So began to come out of the closets and conquered the media.

It was definitely a dark historical event for South Korea.

Throughout the trial, security was tight to ensure that no riots would erupt. The F4, on the other hand, optimized their resources, men and safety measures. Black-suited men guarded the perimeter of the courthouse, victims and witnesses, as well as their homes and families, and Ji Hoo's grandfather as well as Yi Jeong's Omma. But Yi Jeong personally sent five of his most trusted men to be Ga Eul and her parents' bodyguards even before the trial began. He did not want to risk them even if his grandfather was behind bars. His grandfather was a man of his words, he knew that well, and he prayed hard that this time, his words during their last discussion would just be words.

The trial lasted for nearly four months. It was a tough tensed proceeding. Master So's lawyers did their best and all to defend him. Unfortunately, there were too many victims, witnesses and documents to proof otherwise that even Master So's very close relationships with the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court and the Chief of Police were not able to pull him out of this network of a mess.

In the end, Master So was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment, much to the protest of the mass. They demanded that he was given the capital punishment or death sentence. However, the judge decided that other than his old age, his contribution in preserving the nation's history and guarding the nation's heritage safe and alive were not to be ignored.

… and so, the great So Woo Sung had fallen, at last.

* * *

Ga Eul was now five months pregnant and she could no longer hide her swollen stomach.

The first time she told her parents was a week before the trial of Master So. They did not fail to notice the existence of strangers in the neighborhood, specifically near their house. They, too, noticed men in black following them everywhere they went. Hence, Ga Eul had to break the news.

 **Flashback**

Yi Jeong went with her to see her parents. The Chus knew that their daughter was dating So Yi Jeong. They were skeptical and worried when she first informed about him. They knew who he was; his reputation, social status and all. They just did not want Ga Eul to be heartbroken should the relationship did not last. Ga Eul, was, after all, their only child and they wished only happiness for her.

Yi Jeong told them everything about his grandfather and the men. He explained that the precaution was vital and the men might be with them for a very, very long time. Yi Jeong just did not want to take the risk.

The elders were shocked at the news. Just like almost all of South Koreans, it was hard for them to digest those hard cold facts about his grandfather. And what shattered their hearts the most was that Master So had threatened their daughter with their lives as well. They now understood why Ga Eul had been sad and had lost weight.

Then, the couple braved themselves as they kneeled down in front of Ga Eul's parents and bowed low.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong-shii?"

"Appa, Omma."

"Sir, Madam."

"What are you doing? Yi Jeong-shii?" asked Mrs. Chu. She looked at her husband, then at the two young people who were still bowing low.

Mrs. Chu held Ga Eul's shoulders and made her stood up and took the seat. Yi Jeong followed suit. He then held Ga Eul's sweaty and trembling hands. He squeezed them a little to assure that they were going to go through this together.

"Sir, Madam."

The two elder Chu fixed their eyes on him, waiting for his next words.

"I love your daughter very, very much. I know you still have doubts whether my relationship with Ga Eul is going to last. Sir, Madam, please be assured that it is. There is no one but Ga Eul for me."

Ga Eul observed her parents reaction. However, she could not really tell what they were thinking right now.

"And to prove it, I wish to ask you for her hand in marriage, Sir, Madam."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Chu's eyes went wide. They could not believe that they were hearing those words from the eminent F4.

"What? When? Why? How?"

"Omma… Appa…"

"Are you sure, Ga Eul?" Mrs. Chu looked at her daughter.

"I'm sure, Omma. We're sure. We love each other."

"But… your family? Your grandfather?" It was now Mr. Chu's turn to ask. He was still worried.

"My Omma loves Ga Eul, and Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and I are going to protect your family, Sir." Yi Jeong understood the old man's concern.

"We're not going to let my grandfather or his men come near your family."

"When are you going to tie the knot? After all these are settled?" Mr. Chu was referring to Master So's trial.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and they nodded. Both then looked at the two elders in front.

"Soon, Sir, Madam."

"Soon? How soon is soon?" Mrs. Chu needed a specific date.

"Next month, Madam, Sir."

"WHAT?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Chu nearly jumped up from their seats. "Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul cringed at her parents cry.

"Will that be after the trial?" asked Mr. Chu.

"We hope so, Sir." Yi Jeong was trying to calm his racing heart.

"Meaning?"

"There are too many victims and cases, Sir, Madam. People are still coming to share their stories about my grandfather. We'll be lucky if the trial finishes within a month. We…"

"But you still want to get married next month?"

"Yes, Sir, Madam." Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul squeezed his hands tighter.

"Why can't you wait until it's over? Surely you need to be at the court throughout all these, and there are still related matters that you have to work on, like your museum, right? And doesn't a wedding preparation usually take months?" Ga Eul's Omma further probed. She did not like it. The young couple was taking it too fast.

The couple shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Yi Jeong-shii, I understand that you love Ga Eul. But isn't this too soon? A rush? And Ga Eul, what about your work?"

Mr. Chu cleared his throat. "Ga Eul, Sweetheart, is there anything else that you wanted to tell Omma and Appa?" His voice was soft.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong for strength and he nodded.

"Appa, Omma. We're pregnant." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"WHAT? What did you just say?" Mrs. Chu jumped up from the chair while her husband stared wide eyes at their daughter and her boyfriend.

"So this is the reason? Why both of you wanted to get married soon? A shotgun marriage?"

Mrs. Chu could not believe what her daughter had just relayed. Was this girl in front of her even her daughter? Never once had it crossed her mind that Ga Eul was going to be in such complicated situation.

"Omma…" Ga Eul started to cry while Yi Jeong pursed his lips. He patted her hands to coax her.

"How could you, Ga Eul?" Mrs. Chu was shocked, bewildered, angry and worried.

"Madam, this is not Ga Eul's fault. Please don't be angry at her. Scold me if you want to. But please, it's not Ga Eul's fault. This is not going to be a shotgun marriage. I know I want to marry Ga Eul the moment I realized I love her. I love Ga Eul. We love each other. We can't live without each other."

"Yeobo!" Mrs. Chu turned to her husband who was still looking at his crying daughter.

"Yeobo! Say something!"

Mr. Chu leaned forward and rested his elbows on the knees, fists under his chin. He locked his gaze on his daughter.

"How far along are you, Ga Eul?"

"YEOBO!" cried his wife.

"Coming to six weeks, Appa."

"Did you two think of the consequences before… you know?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's face went red but nodded.

"Yeobo..."

"Sir, Madam. I'm going to take responsibility. I'll never leave Ga Eul and our baby. I promise with all my heart and life, and I swear on my mother's name."

"If your grandfather knows about this, what will happen to Ga Eul?" Mr. Chu needed to know. This news did not look good from his perspective.

"We F4 are going to do our all to protect Ga Eul and you, Sir, Madam."

"Can you guarantee that?"

Yi Jeong gulped hard. He then nodded.

"We will protect your family with all our might and power, and I will never let anything bad happen to our baby." He held his chin up.

"Yeobo. I can't stand this. It's too much for me to handle." Mrs. Chu was now crying.

"Omma…." "Yeobo…"

Ga Eul went to her Omma and hugged the elder. Both mother and daughter cried as the two men watched with sadness in their eyes. Life was not going to be easy for all of them in weeks or months or even years to come.

"Ga Eul… Ga Eul… My child…"

When the women were calmer, they sat down but held on to each other.

"Yi Jeong-shii," called Mr. Chu. The look of perturbed was evident on his face.

"Yes, Sir."

"Since Ga Eul was little, we've told her that we will always give our support in whatever her decisions are going to be. Whether in her choice of education or career. But of course, with interventions to make sure she's on the right path. As far as her choice in a life partner is concerned, we'll do the same because we believe that the heart can't be forced to love anyone. We believe the heart will find its own love. We will accept her choice but with the conditions that he really loves her and will take care of her. We won't live forever and will leave this world sooner than her. So we need a man who can be there for her."

Mr. Chu then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Having said that, to be honest, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. My daughter is pregnant out of wedlock."

"Appa…."

Mr. Chu looked at his daughter and gave her a small smile. His wife still wore a sorrowful face. He then let out a small laugh.

"Call me conservative and old fashion, but that's just me."

"Appa…"

Yi Jeong kept quiet.

"Still, it was your decision, Ga Eul. Omma and Appa will have to respect that. What was done was done. What had happened had happened. We can't turn back the time."

Mr. Chu then looked at his wife. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"But we still love you until the day we die."

"Appa…" Ga Eul cried again and lunged onto Mr. Chu. She embraced him tightly. Mr. Chu patted her back and whispered: "Appa love you, child."

A few minutes later, when Ga Eul's cry subsided, Mr. Chu broke the embrace and turned his attention to the young man who was still quiet.

"Yi Jeong-shii."

"Yes, Sir." Yi Jeong straightened his back.

"I'm still worried about Ga Eul. Your grandfather. Let's say that he's found guilty and put behind bars. Can he still be a threat to Ga Eul and the baby? And you? He surely has connections everywhere. Will this marriage guarantee your safety? All of you?"

Yi Jeong felt his throat suddenly went dry and swallowed hard.

"Sir, the F3 and I will try our best to protect you, Madam, Ga Eul and the baby from my grandfather's threats. We have to, Sir. And I think when Ga Eul and I are married, the four of us can live together. It's much better and safer that way, I believe."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu exchanged looks. They were communicating without a single word.

"My wife and I will need to further discuss that."

"Yi Jeong-shii, Ga Eul," Mr. Chu then held his breath.

"We agree to this marriage."

Immediately Ga Eul hugged her Appa while Yi Jeong bowed repeatedly to her parents. Then, Ga Eul went to embrace her Omma. Both cried in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Madam." Yi Jeong chanted his gratefulness.

"But remember this, Yi Jeong-shii. I will not forgive you if anything bad happens to my daughter and grandchildren."

"I understand, Sir but that won't happen. I won't allow that, Sir."

Mr. Chu then surprised Yi Jeong by hugging him and Yi Jeong vowed that he would not let the elder man down.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ga Eul stood in front of a door.

"Annyeonghaseyo Unnie." She smiled and waved at her. Ahn Hyun Jae returned the greeting, smile, and wave. "Come on in, Miss Ga Eul."

"No, that's OK. Is your brother here? I just want to inform you and Tae-Yong-shii that I'm moving out today."

"What? Where to? Why?"

"Near my parents' area. It's easier for me to visit them."

"What about your work?"

"I'm quitting my job but I'll be doing small online business and private tutoring."

"Are you sure about this, Miss Ga Eul?" Ahn Hyun Jae was still trying to grasp the unexpected surprising news.

Ga Eul smiled and nodded.

"Yongie will be sad…"

"Excuse me?" asked Ga Eul. She did not quite hear her neighbor.

"I mean… I'll inform Yongie. Do you need any help with the moving?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "No, thank you Unnie."

"Miss Ga Eul, how are you? I hardly see you this past week."

Ahn Hyun Jae really wanted to ask Ga Eul about the trials of So Yi Jeong's grandfather. Unfortunately, Ga Eul never told them about her relationship with So Yi Jeong and they never forced her to tell. Hence, Ahn Hyun Jae could only pray that Ga Eul would be fine and safe.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Unnie. Just been busy with the packing and settling things at school. How are you and Tae-Yong-shii?"

"We're fine. Thank you. Only Yongie has been a little groggy and moody this week."

"Oh? What happened? Problems at work?"

 _No. He's worried about you and he's missing you._ Ahn Hyun Jae shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

"Please tell him not to get too stressed out from work. I'm sure he'll be able to solve the problems soon. But if he needs any help, I'll be glad to help him out." Ga Eul gave her assuring smile.

 _And make my brother suffer even more._ "Thanks, Miss Ga Eul. I'll tell him that."

"OK. Too bad he's not here. I really wanted to say thanks and goodbye to him."

"I'll tell him that too."

"Right. So, thank you again, Unnie for all your help, and food. If later on, I'm around this area I'll drop by and say Hi, OK?"

…and Ga Eul hugged the lady who had been like a big sister to her.

* * *

Another two weeks later the F4, Ji Hoo's grandfather, Jan Di, Ga Eul and her parents, as well as Yi Jeong's Omma, were at a small chapel in one of Ji Hoo's private estate, a two-hour drive from Seoul. The decoration was simple. Sweet fragrance from seven types of white flowers filled the air, giving a wonderful feeling of a garden. Everybody was also in white. Outside of the chapel and around the private estate, Woo Bin's men guarded the area.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were at the altar, face to face. They had just exchanged their vows. The "I Do" from both of them brought cries of happiness from all the ladies, while the men had a wide smile on their faces.

"You may kiss the bride."

Yi Jeong could not tear his eyes away from his bride since the moment she entered the chapel. Even though the wedding was a private small simple wedding, he made sure that she would get the wedding dress of her dream. He had his man sent her to the best wedding designer in the country. He should have known.

Ga Eul was a simple yet feminine lady who believed in the fairytale and happy endings, and they clearly showed in her dress. It was a strapless princess wedding gown with soft Chantilly and a sweetheart bodice studded with exquisite small Swarovski beads. It was also cleverly designed to cover her now slightly visible tummy. A half-up hairstyle interwoven with red roses only enhanced her natural beauty. Yi Jeong had to control the wild beating heart that threatened to burst if he waited for a second longer.

He then slightly angled his head to a side and descended toward her. Her eyelids fluttered before fully closed, her heart beating uncontrollably as her lips parted, waiting for his lips with an indescribable feeling of elation. And their lips finally met. They had kissed so many times before but this kiss, the violent surge of shivers, tingles, pleasures and ecstasy that the kiss had brought forward caught them unprepared.

The world faded away, leaving just the two of them in the euphoria of the first kiss as husband and wife. Yi Jeong wished that they were really all alone.

Afterward, everybody moved into the house for treats and refreshment.

Yi Jeong's Omma gave them a hug and welcomed Ga Eul to the family. She hoped that Ga Eul would make him happy, and be by his side through thick and thin. She wished that Ga Eul would continue to love him.

Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's grandfather congratulated Yi Jeong. For the _n_ th time, Yi Jeong thanked Ji Hoo for letting them used his place for the wedding. He too thanked Jun Pyo and Woo Bin for their help and men.

Jan Di could not contain her happiness as she hugged her best friend since kindergarten. Ga Eul might not need her protection anymore for she was now a married woman. But Jan Di was still worried about Yi Jeong's grandfather. She prayed hard that Ga Eul would be safe.

Ga Eul's Omma cried every time Ga Eul came near her. She repeatedly told Ga Eul to live happily and be the best wife for Yi Jeong. She, too, told her to be careful and take a good care of her pregnancy but whenever Ga Eul needed her Omma, Omma would be just a call away.

Mr. Chu embraced his son-in-law and congratulated him. He reminded the young lad over and over again to look after her daughter and to love her with all his heart. Yi Jeong nodded and promised so. He assured his father-in-law to trust in him and the F3.

* * *

Yi Jeong closed the door with his right leg and pressed in the safety code. His wife had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her eyes locked on his. Her gorgeous smile never left her face. He then carried her to the bed. Petals of fresh red roses formed a heart shape in the middle of white-sheet silk bed. Rose-fragrant candles of various shapes lit up the room.

He gently and carefully put her on the bed and lay on his side to face her. He tucked some loose hair behind her left ear before tracing a knuckle down to her cheek and stopped under the chin. Her red luscious lips were tempting and inviting, and her sweet perfume did not help much. He then took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Hi, Mrs. So," and kissed her on the nose.

"Hi, Mr. So," and kissed him on the nose.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Are you happy?" and kissed her chin.

She nodded. "Are you happy?" and kissed his chin.

Yi Jeong chuckled again and nodded.

"Are you tired?" and kissed her right cheek.

She shook her head. "Are you tired?" and kissed his right cheek.

Yi Jeong let out a laugh and shook his head.

"What do you want to do?" and kissed her left cheek.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want to do?" and kissed his left cheek.

Yi Jeong laughed out louder and shrugged his shoulders too. His wife was such a playful girl.

"I want to do this," and he finally captured those red luscious lips. Gentle at first but fast deepening, turning passionate, fiery and hot.

Ga Eul tangled her arms around his neck as she returned the kisses as equal. Their breaths mingled and sounds of pleasure escaped their lips in between kisses when the other's hand started to roam and explore. Her breath hitched when his hand found the zipper of her dress.

"Yi Jeong…" and her hands found his buttons.

"Ga Eul…"

He crushed his lips on her already ravished red lips.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

In the still of the night, the two lovers continued to show and prove how much they loved each other.

* * *

Life as husband and wife was a bliss. The house that Ga Eul mentioned to Ahn Hyun Jae was bought by Yi Jeong. It was one of his wedding gifts for her. The house staff was few selected staff from his Omma's place. They were his loyal and trusted staff who had been with the family for years. They must keep their marriage a secret until it was time to tell.

Other than their work, Yi Jeong and the F3 continued to be at court for his grandfather's trial. Each time their eyes met with the old man's, they could see hatred and loathe in his eyes but they equally stared back.

Witness after witness came up and testified. In the end, So Woo Sung was declared guilty as charged.

 **End of flashback**

Ga Eul was in the garden, tending to her bushes of roses. Yi Jeong would be back in about half an hour. One of the maids was with her, carrying a basket that was almost full of stalks of roses that she picked.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGH"


	7. How Will It End? Part I

**Chapter 7: How Will It End? Part I**

 **A.N.:** This is it. To be honest, this is the toughest SoEul story that I've ever written. Gazillion thanks for all the reads, reviews and support. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Do drop me some lines on how to further improve my writings. Again, thank you for everything.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** May 29, 2017

* * *

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGH! MADAM!"

Ga Eul jumped up at the maid's cry and in an instant turned to look at her.

"Gyu Min!"

Ga Eul was just in time to catch the mid-20 maid from falling to the ground but the said maid was already unconscious. She had her right hand on the right side of her neck. To Ga Eul's shock, there was a small needle on her neck.

"Gyu Min! Help! Help! Ahjussi! Ahjumma!"

Ga Eul screamed for help as she looked around the garden. A second later, she felt a prick on her left shoulder and before she could check what it was, her vision began to blur and quickly turned pitch black.

* * *

"Where… where am I?"

Ga Eul woke up to a throbbing headache. The room too, felt like it was spinning like a top. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out to ease the dizziness. When the throbbing subsided, she looked around.

This was not her room. It was a small room lit only by a trickling ceiling lamp and a ceiling fan was slow-rotating. There were also the small bed that she was on, a wooden chair and a small table. She started to panic.

"Yi Jeong! Where are you? Where am I? Help! Someone!"

Ga Eul searched for her handphone but could not find it. She then remembered that she did not bring her handphone along when she went out to pick the flowers. Tears started to fall. If she managed to get out of this place, she told herself to always have her handphone even if it is a trip to the restroom. "No! I need to get out of here." She fervently shook her head.

"Help! Get me out of here! Yi Jeong! Jan Di! Woo Bin Sunbae! Someone! Anyone!"

"So the sleeping beauty has finally awoken. I'm beginning to get impatient and thought of giving you a kiss to wake you up."

Ga Eul snapped her head at the direction of the voice. To her horror, a tall handsome man entered the room. He was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a black t-shirt.

"Stop right where you are! Don't come near! Who are you? YI JEONG!"

The man snickered and approached the bed. Ga Eul shifted backward until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I'm your Prince Charming. I'm here for my kiss."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YI JEONG!"

Ga Eul grabbed the pillow on the bed and threw it at the man but he easily caught it and threw it to the floor.

"Feisty. Lucky for you, it's just what I like." He was already at the edge of the bed.

"HELP! YI JEONG!"

Ga Eul held her swollen stomach for she suddenly felt the baby moving uncomfortably.

"Please leave me alone, Mister. I beg you. For my baby's sake. Please let me go…"

The man was still standing there while watching her with a smirk on his face. Despite what was told to him, he thought that this lady was beautiful with her doe dark brown eyes and round cheeks. Too bad she was pregnant. Then again, there would always be the first time. The man's eyes wandered all over her body and licked his lips.

Ga Eul cringed and shivered.

"Please, Mister. Have mercy on us. Please let me go. If you want money, I'll give it to you. How much do you want? Just please let me go."

She slowly inched toward the edge of the bed, on the opposite direction of the man.

The man then turned around to grab the small chair. Ga Eul immediately took the opportunity to bolt up from the bed and ran toward the door. She managed to open the door.

"NOOOOO!"

"Where do you think you're going, lady?"

Another man had seized her and held her tight.

"ARRRGHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ARRGGHH! YOU'RE HURTING MY BABY. YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

The man's hands were just over her swollen stomach. Ga Eul squirmed and struggle to get free but the man ignored her pleas. With difficulties, he moved forward and entered the room. The other man was already sitting on the chair that he had placed near the bed.

"I like this one. She's such a fighter." He commented nonchalantly. "Do you need any help with her? Don't tell me you can't handle a small woman like her, Young Guk."

"Shut up, Soong Min. I can handle her," earning a snicker from the other.

The man called Young Guk threw Ga Eul to the bed. She screamed in pain as she held her stomach.

"Chu Ga Eul." Young Guk called her name.

"So Yi Jeong's wife." Soong Min then added.

Ga Eul's eyes widened. How did they now that they were married? She was not someone who liked to think badly of other people, but when the man mentioned her husband's name, there was only one person who came to mind. But how could it possibly be? Was the old man not in jail?

She braved herself although her heart beat a million times faster.

"Who are you? Who sent you? What are you going to do with me? With Yi Jeong?"

"Didn't you hear our names earlier?" asked Soong Min. He was still in the chair, eyes piercing on her.

Yoong Guk then sat on the bed, making Ga Eul shifted farther.

"You're such a bitch," said Yoong Guk.

Ga Eul's jaw dropped and tears started to flow despite her trying to be strong.

"Things won't come to this if you didn't poke your nosy little butt in So Yi Jeong's life and ruined his family."

Ga Eul wanted to scream at the accusation.

"What you did is unforgivable. Do you know that?" Young Guk tried to touch her but she immediately pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"But, the good thing is, we got to meet you and it'll be great to taste you. It's not easy to share with So Yi Jeong. Right, Soong Min?"

The men's laugh echoed eerily in the small room. Ga Eul's tears were non-stop and her body shook in fear and anger. She prayed and prayed that Yi Jeong would come and save her.

"Yi Jeong is not going to let you go when he finds me. I can assure you that."

"Ooo. Is that a threat, Mrs. So? I'm so scared. Are you scared, Soong Min?"

"Yeah, I'm scared. I wonder how he's going to find us here. Surely his men won't be of any help. If not, we wouldn't be able to take them down easily and bring you here. But we'll be ready for him when he comes. I can't wait."

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Then, it was silence. Soong Min and Young Guk glared at Ga Eul.

"Why do you work for him? Do you think he'll be able to pay you? All his assets are frozen since he's behind bars."

"You must be a stupid, naïve woman to think so," stated Soong Min.

"We've been with Master So for years now. Do you think we'll simply let you, So Yi Jeong and his friends ruin Master So just like that? You mess with Master So means you mess with us."

Young Guk was already standing up. His fist balled on each side of his thigh.

Ga Eul shivered more. Soong Min looked like the kinder one, unlike Young Guk. But she had to think quickly to get more information from them and try to drag the time for she did not dare to think of what could happen to her.

"Mister, please. Nobody knows who you are and what your connections to So Woo Sung are. If you let me go, I promise that I won't sell you out. Just flee from the country when you still can. I'm sure you can get any jobs elsewhere. If you need any help, I'll ask Yi Jeong to help you. Just please let me go."

"WHAT DO YOU TAKE US FOR?" bellowed Young Guk.

Soong Min jumped up from his chair when he saw that Young Guk had already had a fist up toward Ga Eul. He quickly held his friend's shoulder.

"Young Guk! No! Master told us to wait. So Yi Jeong needs to see his wife when we… you know."

Ga Eul's eyes widened and her body shook. _Yi Jeong! Please help me!_

"Hey, I need to go to the loo. Watch her and don't do anything that I won't."

Soong Min then looked at Ga Eul.

"And you. Don't try his patience. You don't know what he's capable of and believe me, even I can't do anything if he's mad," and he left.

Ga Eul and Young Guk got into the staring contest. None was willing to avert his or her eyes.

Ga Eul's mind was going crazy. She tried to recall what happened earlier but all she could remember was the prick on her shoulder before seeing her maid collapse. She wondered what happened to the men guarding their house. Were they shot to sleep to? It boggled her mind how Master So was behind this attack when he was obviously behind bars.

"Mister, please let me go."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Please think about it. There's no use to be loyal to So Woo Sung anymore."

"I said shut up, bitch." He had raised his voice, to which Ga Eul flinched but she had to try.

"Think about it. He's in there until he dies. How do you expect him to still pay you? Even if he's paid you before he went to jail, surely you don't expect the money would last, do you? Please, if you let me go, I won't tell Yi Jeong about you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

… and slapped her hard and punched her stomach. Ga Eul immediately fell down and crouched in pain. Her vision started to blur from the excruciating pain.

Just then, she felt her body turned and her back was on the mattress, and her hands were held firmly on both sides of her head. She felt a body hovered over hers.

"NO! NO! STOPPPP! STOPPPP!" She struggled while trying to push the man off of her.

"Yi Jeonggggg… save me…"

"YOUNG GUK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Soong Min pushed the man hard and stood between Ga Eul and Young Guk.

"I'M TEACHING THE BITCH TO SHUT HER FILTHY MOUTH!"

"Not this way. Master So's given the order, remember?"

Soong Min then turned to look at Ga Eul. She was holding her stomach and her face contorted in pain. Tears were now endless.

"I've warned you not to test his patience. Don't try to be smart with him. He doesn't have a heart." He then turned to the furious man.

"Young Guk. I think you should wait outside and check the perimeter. We don't want to be surprised and caught off guard, do we?"

Young Guk stomped his feet out but not before glaring at Ga Eul. After he left, Soong Min went to sit on the chair.

"If you don't want me to bind you with this rope, don't try to do anything funny and do hold your tongue. There's no use to be smart-mouth here."

Ga Eul sobbed and wiped away her tears. She feared for her baby's life. She could feel the baby moving uneasily.

"I'm not going to let you and him go if anything happens to my baby."

Soong Min laughed out loud.

"Haven't you seen this place? Do you think you are going to get out of here?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened for the _n_ -th time and her heart beat faster. _Does this mean… No! This is not happening. This is not happening. Yi Jeong, help me._

"Then what are you waiting for?"

If this is how her life is going to end, she needed to know everything and she was going to fight until the end.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Smart girl. I like you."

He then leaned forward.

"We're waiting for your husband to come in. We'll teach him some good lessons for ruining Master So and us. Before we kill him we're going to let him watch us taste you until you die or lose consciousness, whichever comes first. We're going to take pictures of you and us, and him. Master So's request. Then we are going to throw your body and your beloved husband's somewhere deep and far that nobody can find."

Ga Eul gasped and could not stop her tears. Master So was so evil and his hatred toward her and Yi Jeong was so deep that he had lost all human values.

"You are all going to hell!" She cried when she could not hold it any longer but Soong Min just laughed at her.

"Then you'd better start praying, beautiful."

* * *

"Woo Bin! Ga Eul has been kidnapped!" Yi Jeong screamed into the phone.

He got the shocked of his life when he arrived at home. He and his driver found three bodyguards sprawled unconscious at the gates, the house staffs were also knocked out as well as the maid in the garden. The bodyguards also had a needle on some part of their body. The needles were tranquilizers.

He woke everyone up after he called Woo Bin. He had also called Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo but told Jun Pyo not to tell Jan Di yet. They needed to act fast.

The F3 arrived at his place within 20 minutes. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo brought their men as well. In fact, Woo Bin had already alerted his men to use all their resources to track who was behind the attack.

Yi Jeong shook his head for he did not know how many times since he arrived home. How could the kidnappers get through the securities with the CCTV and all? Most importantly, how did the kidnappers know how and where to find them?

But undoubtedly, there was only one name that came to mind.

So Woo Sung.

Yi Jeong wanted to kill So Woo Sung, grandfather or not. He did not care even if he had to go to jail because of it.

The bodyguards, maid and house staff all said the same thing. They did not notice anything unusual prior to the event. The last thing that they remembered was the prick from the needle and the house staff mentioned about feeling dizzy.

The F4 believed that it was done by professionals hired by or who worked with his grandfather. Woo Bin informed his men to dig out all the old man's list of employees, official or unofficial.

The F4 then checked the CCTV recordings. Yi Jeong could see his wife happily chatted with the maid as they walked to the garden. She looked beautiful even with a swollen tummy. His heart crushed not knowing where she was now. He feared for her and their unborn child. Only last night did they talk about the baby's name.

 **Flashback**

"Yi Jeong, I know we've discussed this but it's becoming lonelier here."

They were in bed, ready to retire for the night.

"Ga Eul…"

"The staffs are nice and kind to me but sometimes I feel like I miss my friends. You're out to work most of the times and… and I…"

She lowered her head and sobbed.

"Ga Eul…"

Yi Jeong sat up and pulled her closer. He embraced her tight. In a way, he understood the loneliness but they had agreed that she was to limit her time outside of the house once her stomach began to show. Trips to the mall or anywhere far from the house were cut down. She was not to go out without Yi Jeong. It was not the time to tell the whole world about their marriage. Yi Jeong and the F3 wanted to make sure that there were no threats from his grandfather or his men or allies before announcing their marriage.

"I'm so sorry, Ga Eul. But just be patient for a little longer. Please, my love." He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise when everything is safe, I'll take you anywhere that you want. It'll just be the two of us and our baby here." He placed a hand on her stomach. Ga Eul sobbed more.

"I'm sorry, Yi Jeong. It's just… just…"

Yi Jeong hugged her tighter. Her Omma had also 'warned' him about a pregnant woman's emotion getting sensitive even for the smallest littlest thing. He had experienced that a few times now when she cried all of a sudden when a rose in the vase wilted, sulked for two days when he couldn't get home on time as promised, sobbed at the sight of a dead bird in the garden and more.

But this time, he understood that she was lonely and getting restless from not being able to move around freely. However, it was for her own safety. He needed her to understand that without reprimanding her.

"Just a little longer, Ga Eul. I promise."

Yi Jeong prayed for the millionth time for her and their child's safety. Ga Eul then wrapped her arms around his waist as she continued to cry into his chest. He needed to make her stop thinking about it.

"Please don't cry. The baby will be sad if Omma cries."

A couple of minutes later, her sobs stopped.

He gently pushed her back a little and placed a finger under her chin. Then, he tilted her head up a bit and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Ga Eul. I'll keep you and our baby safe."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong. I'm sorry to worry you and the others."

"No. Please don't apologize. This is my responsibility." He then kissed her again.

"Ga Eul, are you sure you don't want to know the baby's gender?"

She nodded as she gazed into his beautiful black orbs.

"And you?"

"It's up to you, Ga Eul. I'm OK with any other way." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Have you thought of a name for our baby?" He asked again.

"So Da-Jeong if it's a girl. So Jeong-Min if it's a boy."

"Da-Jeong…very virtuous, pure and loyal. Jeong-Min…virtous, pure, loyal, quick, clever and smart. I love the names, Ga Eul."

"What about you, Yi Jeong?"

"Oh, I'm OK with your choices of names. I love them."

"But I want to know your choices." Ga Eul pouted, earning her a peck on those lips.

"Well, So Ga-Eun: good, beautiful, kind and merciful, or So Ga-Yeon: good, beautiful and graceful, if it's a girl. If it's a boy, So Ye-Seung: talented and successful, or So Yeun-Yeong: soft hero."

"Yi Jeong, I love the names too. Omo. How are we going to choose now? There are so many. It's going to be difficult."

"Then we just have to choose through scissors, rock and paper?"

Ga Eul laughed at his suggestion. That would be interesting, would it not?

"Or…" he locked her eyes, rendering her stunned. Her heartbeat accelerated with every passing second.

He then leaned forward and whispered.

"We can always make lots and lots of them…" and captured her parting, awaiting lips.

 **End of flashback**

Yi Jeong's heart was further crushed.

Then, they saw how the bodyguards fell one by one and immediately two men in jackets and face covered approached the fallen body and checked them. When they were sure that the guards were totally knocked out, they motioned a couple more men to follow.

On another camera, to their horror, the F4 watched smoke came out of the air ducts in the house and not long after, the house staff dropped to the floor.

A few minutes later, Yi Jeong's heart shattered when one of the men carried the unconscious Ga Eul out of the premise. Yi Jeong screamed out loud and kicked an empty chair nearby, shocking the F3. Woo Bin quickly held him before he did anything else that could hurt him.

On one of the cameras, one of the intruders showed a piece of paper. It spelled "So Yi Jeong the traitor, come and get her if you can."

They needed to find who these guys were. They needed to act quickly. Ga Eul was in grave danger.

* * *

"Where is she? Where is Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong threw dagger glares at the old man behind the glass. So Woo Sung gave a questioning look.

"Don't play dumb with me, So Woo Sung. Where is Ga Eul?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm in here, am I not? Are you blind? She's your beloved wife. What kind of a husband are you if you don't know where your wife is?"

Yi Jeong abruptly stood up. If ever they were not separated by the counter, he would have killed the old arrogant devil.

"I swear you are going to get it after I save her." He was referring to the death sentence.

"Is that a threat? Well, good luck with that."

So Woo Sung then put down the phone, smirked and left.

"Wait! You come back here! We're not done yet! So Woo Sung!"

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo tried to calm the angry Yi Jeong. They were now very sure that the old man was behind Ga Eul's kidnapping. They were going to find all the proofs.

Just then, Woo Bin's phone rang, startling everybody.

"OK. Thanks. We're on our way."

The Mafia Prince then looked at his friends.

"They've found her. Come on."

Forty minutes later they were outside of Seoul in front of a building. It was a rundown warehouse, secluded from the main road. It was already nearly eleven at night.

The F4 and a few of Woo Bin's men stealthily approached the warehouse. Woo Bin ordered his men to check the perimeter of any guards. From the CCTV recordings, they were expecting at least four men, but knowing So Woo Sung, there might be more.

* * *

"Here, eat it. You must be hungry."

Young Guk threw a plate of plain rice on the bed. Ga Eul flinched and looked at him with hate.

"Aren't you going to eat it? That son-of-a-…"

"STOP! Don't you dare say that word about my baby!"

Young Guk and Soong Min laughed out loud. This woman sure was something. How did she know that Young Guk was referring to the child in her?

"OK then, Madam. You better eat up or the child will die from hunger." Young Guk laughed louder.

Ga Eul eyed the rice and then at the two.

"What are you looking at? There's no poison in it. Do you think Master So want you to die that easily?" It was again Young Guk.

Soong Min snickered and patted Young Guk's shoulder. "I'm going out for a smoke. Cigarette smoke is hazardous to a pregnant woman and her child." The two men laughed again.

When Soong Min left, Young Guk continued to stare at the helpless woman in front of him. He eyed her up and down. Ga Eul shrunk backward at his gaze. He then approached the bed and picked up the plate.

"Here, eat it."

"No!"

"Stubborn, are you? Eat it!"

"NO!" Ga Eul shoved his hand, and the plate fell on the bed.

Young Guk was fuming. He grabbed her hair with his right hand and took a fistful of rice with the other hand. He then roughly shoved the rice into her mouth. Ga Eul struggled hard. She tried to pry away his hand from her hair and bit his hand.

"OUCH! YOU BITCH! YOU"RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" and slapped her hard.

He then pushed her on the bed and sat on her thighs. Ga Eul tried to claw his face and kick her legs frenetically but he was too strong. He then slapped her again and with his left hand, he held both of her hands over her head. His right hand then grabbed her blouse and ripped it apart, down to her waist.

"NOOOOO! HELPP! YI JEONGGGGGG!"

"Scream. Scream. Scream as much you like. He's not going to save you."

Young Guk then began to kiss her neck, shoulder and chest as Ga Eul cried and squirmed to get free.

"GA EUL!"


	8. How Will It End? Part II

**Chapter 8: How Will It End? Part II**

 **A.N.:** Last chapter of the story. Hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you for the support, reads and reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** June 14, 2017

* * *

 **Twenty minutes earlier**

Woo Bin signaled his men to scour the perimeter of the warehouse. From their car, they could gather silhouettes of about three men in front of the entrance of the building but there could be more. One of the men seemed like the leader giving instructions to the other two. The F4 gripped their guns firmly. On their way to the place, Woo Bin gave each of the other F3 a small gun. His men were also armed. Two of them were with tranquilizer guns.

The Mafia Prince then whispered into a small walkie-talkie. One of his men had reported that there were altogether five men outside. Three in front and two at the back. How many were inside was unknown.

"When are we going in, Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong was getting impatient.

Ji Hoo placed a hand on his shoulder while Jun Pyo nodded. They understood his feeling. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo remembered the time when Jan Di was kidnapped. Nothing in this world could beat the intense worry, trepidation, fury and dread in their hearts, all rolled into one.

"Soon, Yi Jeong. Soon."

Woo Bin continued to whisper into the walkie-talkie. A minute later, he looked at his fellow F3 and nodded.

They crouched low and stealthily moved toward the building. From their place, they could also see Woo Bin's men doing the same.

"Who's there?" one of the men shouted. It was Soong Min. He alarmed his men and took out a gun. He then pointed to the F4's direction. It seemed that one of the guys had stepped on a dried branch and the snapping sound had alerted those people.

The F4 immediately crouched down, and so did Woo Bin's men.

The three guys began to move forward. All had a gun in their hands and pointed left, right and front, checking the area. Then, a man came nearer. The F4 held their breaths. Satisfied that there was no one there, he turned back toward the building.

"There's nobody there, Boss. Must be some animals."

The three men then continued with their chats.

"Cheong, Gwon, now." Woo Bin spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Arrkkkk!" "Arrgghh!"

The two men at the back of the building fell down to the ground.

"LIM! SEONG!" cried Soong Min. He ordered one man to guard the entrance and called for the others from the inside of the warehouse to come out as he and the other guy went to check on the two. But they could not find them.

"LIM!" "SEONG!" Soong Min and his man continued to call out and looked for the men, to no avail. Just then, they heard shouting from the front of the warehouse. They immediately ran back to the front.

"YOUNG GUK!" Soong Min shouted.

To their surprise, their men were in fights with the F4 and Woo Bin's men. Two men were already knocked out. The F4 and Woo Bin's men clearly outnumbered them.

"YAHHH!" Soong Min and the other guy joined in. He was now facing Woo Bin.

"YI JEONG! GO FIND GA EUL! JUN PYO! JI HOO! GO WITH HIM!" Woo Bin cried and the F3 dashed into the warehouse.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" bellowed Soong Min.

"Be my guest," replied Woo Bin.

Soong Min swung a fist at Woo Bin but the Mafia Prince was fast to dodge it. He then took the opportunity to throw a punch on Soong Min's face and another on his stomach. The latter hissed in pain but his eyes were murderous.

The two continued to exchange punches and kicks. Soong Min was a good fighter. A few times, he managed to hit Woo Bin's face and stomach. Years of training and lessons in numerous martial arts with his father added with years of street and underground fights experience, however, made Woo Bin the better fighter. Fists flew hard and landed on the other's body mercilessly.

Blood dripped down from his eyebrow and left corner of his mouth. Soong Min was now on his hands and knees while Woo Bin was in a ready fighting stance. Soong Min slowly lifted his head and tried to stand up, and Woo Bin had let him.

Buying some time, "You're going to die, Song Woo Bin."

"Give up! Surrender!" cried Woo Bin.

"Only a boy gives up and surrender!" With what little strength that he had left, Soong Min hurled himself at Woo Bin with a small Rambo knife in hand.

In an instant, Woo Bin moved to the right and grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it. The knife fell to the ground. Then, with a single blow, Soong Min's head snapped to the right and he fell hard to the ground.

* * *

"GA EUL!"

"GA EUL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo scouted inside the warehouse. Broken furniture and machines were scattered everywhere. There were also drums with burning fire. Jun Pyo searched the left side of the building while Ji Hoo, the right.

"YI JEONG! SAVE ME! HELP!"

His heart stopped beating for what felt as the longest second of his life. Her scream crushed his heart but a second later, anger filled in when he heard a voice of a man. The scream seemed to come from upstairs. Yi Jeong immediately sprinted up the rusty steel stairs.

 **Current time**

"NOOOOO! HELPP! YI JEONGGGGGG!"

"Scream. Scream. Scream as you like. He's not going to save you."

Yi Jeong dashed into the room. To his horror, a man was straddling his wife and kissing her exposed upper body. She struggled to get free but the man was too strong.

"GA EUL!"

Yi Jeong bolted up to them and grabbed the man's shoulders, startling the latter. Yi Jeong then pulled Young Guk off of his wife and threw him to the floor. Not wasting a second longer and before Young Guk could react, Yi Jeong punched, pummeled, kicked and stomped on the man repeatedly with all the strength in him while screaming. Young Guk tried to protect his face but failed miserably. Although he was bigger than Yi Jeong, he could not do anything.

It was as if a devil had invaded his body. Yi Jeong was a man on a mission. He wanted to kill the guy.

Ga Eul sat up and backed up to the wall. She tried to cover herself with her torn blouse. Her tears were endless. Never had she been violated as such and never had she seen Yi Jeong this way.

Helplessly beaten, Young Guk laid sprawled on the dirty floor like an old rag. Yi Jeong stood up and pulled out a gun. He then sat on Young Guk's thighs and pointed the gun on the man's forehead. His other hand held the man's right hand.

"YI JEONG! NO!"

Ga Eul's scream startled him but his eyes and hand were still on Young Guk.

"YI JEONG! DON'T DO IT!" "YI JEONG! PUT DOWN THE GUN!"

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo cried simultaneously. They had heard Ga Eul's screams and rushed upstairs.

"No! Let me kill him, Ga Eul. He was going to rape you."

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were shocked to hear him.

"No, Yi Jeong. No!" pleaded Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong!" called the F2 in unison.

"Please, Yi Jeong… I don't want you to be a killer," cried Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong felt as if a boulder had knocked his head. He looked at his wife who was crying hard and trying to keep her body covered. Her sight crushed his heart. Her hair messy, blouse and skirt, torn. He then lowered the gun from Young Guk's forehead and loosened his grip on the man's hand.

"ARRGHHHH!"

Yi Jeong's scream filled the air. Young Guk had stabbed his thigh with a pocket knife that he had managed to pull out from his pants.

"YI JEONG!" Ga Eul, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo shouted simultaneously.

BANG!

… and Young Guk fell to the floor.

Woo Bin had shot the man.

Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin immediately rushed to Yi Jeong while Ga Eul jumped out of the bed and embraced her husband.

"Yi Jeong!"

"Ga Eul… I'm here… for… you… We're… here… to… save you…"

"I know you'll come for me. I know you'll come and save me. Hold on, Yi Jeong. Hold on."

Woo Bin took off his jacket and put it over Ga Eul's shoulders.

"Yi Jeong, hold on. We'll get you out of here," cried Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo looked around the room to find anything that he could use to stop the bleeding. Yi Jeong was bleeding badly and began to lose consciousness. Ji Hoo then took the pillow case and wrapped the stab wound.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo then carefully carried Yi Jeong out of the room and out of the warehouse. Ji Hoo held the shaking crying Ga Eul as they followed the men.

Once outside, Woo Bin told his men to tie up all the kidnappers and take them to their 'place'. The F3 were going to deal with the men before sending them to the police.

* * *

"Where's Ga Eul? Where's Ga Eul? I want to see my Ga Eul."

"Hey, hey. Careful, Yi Jeong. Ga Eul's safe. She's resting in the other guest room." Ji Hoo placed a hand on the young So's shoulder.

They were all at Ji Hoo's house. They did not go to the hospital for they did not want the public to know about the whole ordeal. Ji Hoo himself had treated Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"I want to see Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong tried to get up from the bed but flinched in pain when he moved his legs.

"You need to rest too. That stab was deep and was mere inches to your femoral artery."

"I'm OK, Ji Hoo. How is Ga Eul? What about our baby?"

"There are some bruises on her face, hand and body. I'm sorry."

Yi Jeong felt anger rushed in. He could not wipe away the vision of the man on his pregnant wife. He wished that the man died from the shot. Even if he did not, Yi Jeong planned to teach the guy a lesson. Nobody hurt his wife and baby and freely walked away.

"I'd say that she's still shocked and traumatized by what happened… and the baby. I think the baby is in distress. Ga Eul needs to rest. But my advice is, you should take her to the hospital. And Yi Jeong, I think it's time that the people know about your marriage. You can't let her go to the hospital with someone else. She needs you, right now."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"I want to see my Ga Eul. Help me get up, Ji Hoo. Take me to my wife."

With great difficulties and pain, Yi Jeong limped to the other room which was four doors away. Ji Hoo held his arm and shoulder and assisted him.

"Where are Woo Bin and Jun Pyo?"

"Jun Pyo has gone home before Jan Di starts to shoot him with her thousand questions but she's going to kill him and us when she knows about this. Woo Bin is at his place interrogating those kidnappers and yes, this is your grandfather's doing."

Yi Jeong wanted to kill his grandfather. He vowed that So Woo Sung was going to get the worst sentence.

A couple of minutes later, Ji Hoo knocked on a door.

"Ga Eul, it's us. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo," said the Doctor.

Not a minute later, the door opened.

"Yi Jeong!"

Ga Eul immediately embraced him and cried. Ji Hoo then stepped aside and let the husband and wife pour out their feelings.

"Ji Hoo, help me to the bed, please."

Once he was seated on the bed, "Do you need anything? Some drinks? Something to eat?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "No. Thank you, Ji Hoo."

"And you, Ga Eul?"

"No. Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae." Ga Eul bowed to him.

"OK. I'll leave you two. Just give a holler if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo."

"Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo then left and closed the door.

"Yi Jeong…"

Ga Eul embraced her husband again.

"I'm so sorry for coming home late, Ga Eul. I'm so sorry that this happened and I'm so sorry for not finding you sooner."

He hugged her tighter while still being careful with his thigh and her stomach.

"I… I was so scared, Yi Jeong. They are so evil. Grandfather… So…" and she cried louder.

"They wanted to kill you, me and our baby."

Yi Jeong's heart thundered wild. His hatred and fury toward his grandfather and those men rocketed higher.

"You're safe now. I'm here. I won't leave you alone. I'll keep you safe from now on." He gently stroked her hair.

"Ga Eul," he leaned back a little and looked at her. His heart broke seeing the bruises on her cheeks. He gently caressed them.

"I'm so sorry that they hit you."

Ga Eul's eyes glistened again.

"He punched my stomach," and cried. Yi Jeong wanted to break someone.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He placed a hand on her stomach. He could feel the baby moving.

"Ga Eul. We'll go to the hospital after this. You need to get checked up."

"But…people will know then. You said…"

"I don't care what people say anymore. But if you're afraid of their reactions, we'll use Jun Pyo's private room. Ga Eul, we need to make sure you're OK and the baby's fine."

Tears fell freely. Part of Ga Eul was happy that at last, people would know about their marriage. However, the other part of her was still unsure and fear of the public's reactions to the news. How would the public react to it? Would they be opened to the marriage between a commoner and the country's prominent potter, or would there be more problems for her and her family?

"Ga Eul, I won't let them hurt you."

Ga Eul pulled her husband for another hug as she cried and cried on his shoulder.

 **Two months later**

Young Guk, Soong Min and the others were sentenced to prison for 30 years for kidnapping, attempted rape and attempted murder. What shocked the country was that the mastermind of the kidnapping was none other than So Woo Sung who was currently serving life imprisonment. He was again trialed and found guilty. He was sentenced to 50 years in jail which would go concurrent with his lifetime sentence but added to it were 15 times of caning instead of 30 times due to his old age.

Yi Jeong was unsatisfied with the sentences. He wanted the old man and his men to go to the rope and hung to death. After all that these people did to his wife, how could they just receive such light sentences?

After the trial, Yi Jeong had officially disowned So Woo Sung from his family. All of the old man's assets were legally transferred to him and his parents. The So Museum was now his and his parents'.

His marriage to Ga Eul was also announced in a press conference a month after the fateful day. The country went into a frenzy. As expected, the reactions from the public were mixed. Yi Jeong and the F3 then made it clear to the public that they would not hesitate to take legal actions to anyone who dared to hurt Ga Eul and her family, whether online or offline. Nobody was to mess with the F4.

* * *

Yi Jeong entered the room to find his wife sleeping soundly on their vast bed. She was on her right side since sleeping on her back was uncomfortable. She was now nine months pregnant and was counting the days.

The So couple were fortunate that the dark hurtful event four months ago did not harm the baby despite the punch that she had received from Young Guk. Yes, the baby was in distress but a week later, things slowly turned back to normal and went on smoothly. The baby was also growing up beautifully during the months after.

Yi Jeong smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife. Part of her face was covered by some fallen hairs. Her cheeks had rounded a little and that made her even more alluring. He then sat next to her and tucked the fallen hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Mmmm. Yi Jeong?"

She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome," and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Tired?" He rested next to her.

She nodded as she snuggled closer.

"I missed you."

…and kissed his chest over his shirt, sending electric jolts throughout his body. Her hand ran free on his abdomen.

"I missed you too, Yi Jeong."

"What time are we going to the hospital tomorrow?" He had to distract himself from her wandering hand. He did not want to hurt her.

"8.30"

"That's too early."

"It was always at 8.30 but you always used your F4 title to come in late."

Yi Jeong softly laughed.

"Well, that's one perk of being an F4."

Ga Eul lightly punched his arm.

"Are you afraid?" He was referring to the birth-giving process.

"Yes and no."

She then pushed him on his back and shifted over him.

"Yes, I'm afraid because people say it hurts so badly. No, because you'll be there with me."

Yi Jeong sat up and held her face.

"I will always be with you, Ga Eul. Always. Forever."

"I love you, So Yi Jeong."

"I love you, Chu Ga Eul."

* * *

The baby arrived the next morning. It was a baby girl with Yi Jeong's eyes and Ga Eul's mouth. She was beautiful.

They named the baby So Myung-Hee, bright and shiny. They hoped that this little being would bring more shine and happiness in their lives. The F3 fought to be her godfather while Jan Di got to be her godmother.

Three years later, Yi Jeong received a call from the prison. So Woo Sung had died from a heart attack. Yi Jeong, his parents, the F3, Ga Eul and Jan Di went to his funeral.

They looked back at what had happened. It saddened them that So Woo Sung had chosen the path and in the end, lost everything. If ever So Woo Sung was not too arrogant and evil...

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched their daughter, Myung-Hee, 4, and son, Chung-Hee, 3, fighting for a crayon despite the many other ones in the box. It was always like that between the two but the parents knew that in the end, Myung-Hee would always give in to her younger brother.

"Ga Eul."

"Hmmm?" She, who was leaning against his shoulder, kept her eyes on the children.

"Thank you."

Ga Eul looked up to him, her forehead creased.

"Thank you for?"

Yi Jeong kissed her forehead.

"For everything. For the children. For this life. For your love."

"Yi Jeong?"

"This is all that I ask for. To have a happy perfect life with you."

"I'm not perfect, Yi Jeong. However, I promise that I will try my best to make you happy, to make our children happy. But to do that, promise me that you will always be here with me."

"I promise, Ga Eul."

"Saranghae, So Yi Jeong." "Saranghae, Chu Ga Eul."

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
